The Marauders Read 'The Unicorn Prince'
by Norwegian Moonflower
Summary: This is what happends when Remus, Sirius, James and Lily find The Unicorn Prince and read it. Peter is not there because I don't want him to be there! The Unicorn Prince is not mine. More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

**The Marauders Read The Unicorn Prince**

_The Unicorn Prince is not mine and is written by Starflower-Gem. Check out her other stories too! I will not change anything in Starflower-Gem's story. (It would probably be a good idea to read her story first, because the atmosphere she creates is a bit ruined by the Marauders endless comments. Especially in the first chapter.)_

_Thank you for letting me borrow it, Starflower-Gem!_

_Parts of this story will be written in bold. That will be The Unicorn Prince. The rest is mine, or as much mine it can be when the characters belongs to J. K. Rowling._

HPHPHPHPHPHP

In a big house in England, four teenagers sat in a chaotic room. At the end of the bed stood a open trunk filled with clothes, books, parchment and other curious things. The desk in front of the window was loaded with parchment, quills, magazines, owl treats and a few other small undefined artefacts. There was also a birds cage with a brown owl on the desk. Everywhere in the room lay clothes and magazines; mostly 'Top Ten Racer Brooms' and 'How To Keep Your Broom In Shape'. A broom stood against the wall besides the trunk.

The four youngsters were James Potter; the rooms owner, Sirius Black; James' best friend and roommate, Remus Lupin; also James' and Sirius' best friend and, last but definitely not least; Lily Evans. The fact that Lily Evans was there made James Potter remarkable happy. He had never thought that Lily would be in _his_ room.

They were working on an assignment for Muggle Studies, a class they shared at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because these youths were indeed witch and wizards. They had summer vacation, but their professor in Muggle Studies had given them a project to work on. He had also said that they needed to work in a group. This is why they were currently sitting in a heap of parchment and books; flipping through pages and taking notes. At least, that's what most two of them were doing.

"James Potter! Sirius Black! Could you two at least try to care about your homework?!" Lily exclaimed. James jumped several feet in surprise. Sirius just blinked. "You are not paying attention!" Now James looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but I can't concentrate when I'm hungry," he said.

"Yeah, we need fooooood!" Sirius added in an annoying voice. He had been complaining about being hungry for the last hour or so.

"Remus, help me out here," Lily turned to the brown-haired boy. Remus shrugged.

"I really can't help you, Lily, I'm hungry too," he said.

"I knew we could count on you, Moony!" Sirius yelled and jumped up and down. "Let's go get some food!" He and James raced towards the door, Lily and Remus followed them.

"I will never admit it to them, but I'm actually quite hungry myself," Lily whispered to Remus. Remus laughed.

Mrs Potter made them some pancakes, which they quickly ate before returning to James' room.

"I'm surprised you haven't tidied up a bit here, Potter," Lily said. "Your room is just as messy as your hair." And here it need to be said, that James Potter's hair was everything but neat. In fact; it could resemble a crow's nest.

"Hey, where did this come from?" Remus asked and lifted a stack of paper. "Did you bring it, Lily? No one else here writes on Muggle paper." Lily shook her head. She hadn't brought anything except her books and some parchment.

"What does it say?" Sirius asked curiously. Remus skimmed the pages, and looked confused. Everyone sat down in their previous places in a circle on the floor.

"Read it loud, damn it!" James exclaimed after a few moment of silence.

"Okay," Remus said and cleared his throat.

**The Unicorn Prince**

"What's that?" Sirius asked. Everyone glared at him. "What?"

**1. Inheritance**

_**Okay, everyone has read a story where Harry is turned into some sort of Magical creature, right? I happen to be rather addicted to that type of story and have been wanting to write one all my own. I kinda wanted a veela fic, but I couldn't figure out how to do one that would be completely unique, and I didn't want to use someone else's idea's and have it blend into the other Harry!Creature fics. So I thought about doing a HarryKitty story, but decided against it.**_

"This is all very confusing," Lily said. "What's the thing with this Harry-guy turning into a creature? I'm not following."

"Neither am I," Remus admitted. "This is quite confusing."

_**I couldn't find a good plot or creature to base the story around, and it was rather frustrating. Well, last night, at two in the morning, I found my insperation. I can't remember what it was that I was reading that sparked it, but whatever it was I am truely greatful. **_

_**I must admitt to being rather attatche to this new st**__**ory and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**__**!"**_

"Hey, what is this?" James said. "Harry Potter? There are no Harry Potter now. I know every Potter in England, and no one of them is named Harry. Besides; Potters are not _owned_ by anyone!"

"Maybe this is fiction then?" Lily suggested. "Potter is a quite usual name, you know. The story could be about a Muggle. I somehow doubt that you know every Muggle in England with the name Potter."

"No, I don't, but -"

"No buts!" Lily said. "It doesn't have to be about one of your relatives."

"Let's read and find out!" Sirius said loudly. Remus and James looked at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"Who are you and what have you done to Padfoot?" Remus asked and knocked Sirius on the forehead.

"Yeah, because the Padfoot I know would never suggest reading anything!" James said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm curious, all right!" he said. "Read, Moony, read!" Remus smiled and continued reading.

_**The Unicorn Prince**_

_**Chapter 1: Inheritance **_

**It had been a dark night with the complete absence of the softly glowing moon and stars. A light warm breeze ruffled the green leaves of the trees in the forest and carried a light floral scent to all those within it's invisible reach.**

**Simply put, it was a night made for magic. A night that called on the mystical creatures that lived deep inside this forest.**

"Oooh, mystical creatures," Sirius said in a mystified voice. Everyone ignored him.

**Inside their lairs the beasts lifted their heads and sniffed the air, cocking their heads to the side -ears alert for sounds. Many could feel the magic in the forest pulse and hum in excitement and knew that something special would happen.**

**And something special was happening, on the edge of the forest a group of creatures of the purest white had gathered, shifting against each other and rubbing horns together in greeting.**

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled then and everyone jumped in surprise. "Heehee. Got you there." He continued chuckling quietly for himself. Lily was starting to wonder exactly how sane he was. She suspected that it was little sanity left in him.

**These magical animals were largely solitary creatures; usually only seen in two's or three's and then only by the purest of beings.**

**But tonight was special, tonight was magical.**

"Every night is magical with Sirius Black!" Sirius exclaimed now.

"That is enough, Black!" Lily said. "You were the one that insisted we read this book! Stop interrupting! You are ruining the atmosphere!"

**They were truly beautiful, body's strong and sleek. Their necks proudly arched and their tails flicking or swaying softly in the light breeze. They seemed to be made of moonlight; indeed, if it weren't for the complete lack of a moon one might think they were just that, phantoms of the night. Their coats shimmered silver in a light that seemed to come from the beasts themselves, and their horns appeared to be made of a type of clear crystal laced with silver veins spiraling to a delicate point.**

"They're unicorns!" this time it was James' turn to speak up. Lily shoot him a death glare before beckoning to Remus that he keep reading.

**As the night wore on these ethereal creatures became increasingly restless, shifting, stomping their feet, sniffing the air, and tossing their heads impatiently. Minutes before midnight the first pulse of magic struck the forest and the creatures gathered at it's edge began to change.**

**The strong forms shrunk, their silky fur melting into pale flesh. Long legs transforming into delicate human looking arms and legs, attached to elegant softly curved and pleasantly rounded bodies. Their muzzles shrunk transforming into beautiful, oval human faces, and their manes-turned-hair cascaded down their backs in waves of liquid moonlight. Their eyes, black as pitch, reflected the light of the missing stars and stared eagerly into the darkness, towards the lurking castle. Ears, almost human, peaked from the sheets of moonlight hair in delicate elven-esk peeks. The only thing that remained truly the same, was the slightly curved horn that arched proudly from each and every ivory forehead.**

"Can unicorns even do that?" Lily asked. Both James and Sirius looked a little off.

"What?" asked Lily. But they didn't answer. Instead, Remus continued reading.

**The magic of the forest curled around the fair creatures, molding to their bodies in a web-like allusion of clothing.**

**It was almost time.**

"Time for what?" Sirius asked. "Food?" he looked hopeful.

"We just ate, Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed. "Stop nagging about food!"

**Inside the very castle the forest surrounded, tucked away in the tallest tower on the far side of the grounds, was a young boy barely sixteen. His birthday had passed recently and he was more then happy to be back where he belonged. **

**You see, this castle was, in actuality, a school for gifted young witches and wizards, and this boy was just such a lucky person. He was magically stronger then many of the youths currently housed within Hogwarts Halls,**

"Not a Muggle story then," James stated.

"You don't say so," Lily said dryly.

**and it was passed time he received his full inheritance and all the…perks…it entailed.**

"Oooh, wonder what that means," Sirius said.

"We'll probably find out very soon, Padfoot, so shut up!" Remus said.

**As midnight struck the slight form arched off his bed, his eyes shooting open, their normally emerald centers now completely black.**

**Magic swirled around his body, caressing it and playing with his hair; then gently setting him back onto his mattress.**

**The young man stared up at the curtains surrounding his bed sightlessly, his breathing harsh to his own ears.**

"What's happening to him?!" Lily said worriedly.

"Magic," Sirius and James said in unison.

**Long minutes passed as his heartbeat slowed to a more normal pace and his eyesight returned. Slowly he sat up, one of his hands clutching the crimson blankets that surrounded him, the other clutched to his still racing heart.**

**Then, just as slowly as he had sat up, he moved over to the edge of his bed and pulled back the hangings, slipping his glasses from their spot on his bedside table before sliding them into place. He stared at his hands for a few more moments before standing.**

**He couldn't stay here; something was calling him, waiting for him…out there.**

"Hearing voices is the first sign of madness, young man," Sirius said gravely.

"Yeah, you should know," James said teasingly. Sirius stuck his tongue out.

**With one glance towards the window the young man silently headed out the door, his roommates sleeping on undisturbed.**

**He padded effortlessly through the schools corridors and out the front door, not worried about getting caught. He knew he was safe, the castle slept; the magic of the night ensuring his safe passage.**

"I wish it could do that for us too," muttered Remus. Lily looked shocked, James and Sirius, on the other hand, looked proud.

"Remus!" Lily exclaimed. "You are a prefect! You shouldn't be sneaking out!" The boys didn't respond, nor did they care.

**As he moved through the grounds he stared up at the blank sky in wonderment, marveling at the perfect butter-softness of the night. A gentle breeze tugged teasingly at his midnight locks, curving the cool grass over his bare feet. Not that he minded; it felt…marvelous.**

**A beautiful smile warmed his face as he made his way towards the forest that seemed to call to him.**

"Forest? At Hogwarts? Surely he is not entering the Forbidden Forest? It's…forbidden!" Lily said even more worried.

"Oh, really?" Sirius said sarcastically.

"It's not that bad, Lily," Remus said calmly. "I don't think anything will happened to him."

**Normally he would have been wary of such a thing; after all, the forest was dangerous…forbidden.**

"See!" Lily said.

**Yet, strangely enough, he fe****lt safe as he moved towards it.**

"See," Remus mimicked and stuck out his tongue.

**Safer, in fact, then he had ever felt; even more so then within his beloved Hogwarts.**

"Hmm, peculiar," Sirius said.

"Padfoot! I'm so proud of you! You used a new word!" Remus said in mock-delight and hugged him. Then he continued reading before Sirius could take revenge.

**He finally reached the edge of the forest, and stopped. He only had to wait a few moments before a figure emerged from within the shadows. A beautifully exotic woman in a luminous gown practically floated towards him, stopping feet away to smile down at him. He'd never seen anything so beautiful and couldn't help but stare.**

**Oddly enough, he thought nothing of the horn perched on her forehead. It wasn't important.**

"Not important? It's a bloody horn, boy!" Sirius yelled.

**Warmly, he smiled back.**

"**Welcome Child of Magic." She said in a soft, melodious voice, beckoning him forward with a pale, outstretched hand.**

**Without hesitation, the boy took her hand and melted into the forest beside the woman. They were both surrounded within seconds by more willowy, elflike women. As they walked, they brushed up against each other, gently running long fingers through the boys hair, or caressing his shoulders or back.**

"They're going to have an orgy!" Sirius exclaimed now. James laughed and Lily looked disgusted.

"No, they're not, Padfoot," Remus said calmly.

**He simply smiled; basking in the attention he had never before received. Most people tended to shy away from him, **

"What? Why?" Lily asked no one in particular.

**not out of fear, but out of respect or uncertainty**

"That's why, Lily-dear," James said. Lily glared at him.

**You see, this boy, young though he may be, was truly a celebrity among the wizards and witches of his world. They worshiped him for surviving a curse said to be impossible to survive. They expected him to step up and defeat a rising evil, and they offered him no help; no guidance.**

"Poor boy!" Lily said.

"Yeah, you're right, Evans," Sirius said. James and Remus stared at him. Sirius Black had never before in their five years at Hogwarts agreed to something Lily Evans had said.

**They walked for a good portion of an hour before stopping before a beautiful lake, mirror-like in it's stillness.**

**The wondrous group settled down on it's banks, the boy in the very midst of them. The first to speak sat in front of him, clasping his hands lightly within her own. "Child of Magic, do you know of me?" She asked softly.**

**The boy smiled beautifully at her, "You're a unicorn." He answered simply as if such a thing were obvious, and she nodded.**

"Hah!" James yelled. "I told you so!"

"No one said otherwise, Prongs," Remus reminded him. James' face fell.

"Oh. Right."

"**Yes, I am a Unicorn, or more correctly, a Unicorn Maiden." Her eyes, though black as night, were warm as they looked into his own glimmering emeralds, "Every new moon we," Here she gestured around her to her fellow creatures, "are blessed with the form of man. We are protectors of Magic, and keepers of the Balance. No human has ever been permitted to witness our Maiden forms, as it would kill us. Our magic would drain from us and seep into the soil, eventually fading into nothing, and in so doing, strip earth of the very core of life.**

"**Child of Magic, do you understand why you were called?" She asked him gently. The boy shook his head, waiting patiently for her to explain. "You, beautiful child, are blessed. Blessed with the blood of a Unicorn Maiden."**

"Wow," Sirius said. "That's huge."

"**But, how is that possible?" He asked in confusion, "You said that if a human were to see a Unicorn Maiden the Maiden would die."**

"I'll tell you, m'boy!" Sirius said, but was promptly stopped by both James and Remus. They really didn't want Sirius telling them this. The boy could have a very dirty mind sometimes.

**The Unicorn smiled in approval, "That is true, but you see years ago, in a forest quite far from here, a Maiden fell in love with a Mortal. He had wandered into her forest and helped one of her animals. He was very handsome, and had such a soft heart and shining spirit.**

"**The moment the Maiden had seen him, her heart had called out in joy and her soul reached for this young man. She hadn't wanted to pine after him and waste away from loneliness now that she had found her other half; for everyone, even Maidens, have soul mates.**

"And you are mine, Lily-flower," James said while batting his eyelashes and earned a smack on the head.

**Fearing that she would lose herself she called to the Magic of her forest and pled to be allowed to leave with this man, her love. The Magic of the forest felt the sorrow of it's Maiden, and could not stand her pain. It released her of her duty and let her enter the human world. She left her horn behind, allowing Magic to form another Maiden using it's power.**

**This Maiden married into the Evans line, **

"Wait a minute!" Lily said, shocked. "Evans line?"

**bearing her husband two daughters. The eldest was gifted with her fathers tall frame and kind heart, the younger inherited her mothers magic and was allowed to enter Hogwarts when she was old enough."**

"Huh," Lily said. "I think she just said that my mum is a Unicorn Maiden. I surely wasn't expecting _that_!"

"It could be some other Evans line too, you know," Remus said. "I mean; this story could be really old, or from the future or something. We don't know yet. We don't even know if it's true!"

"You are right, Remus," Lily said, calming down a little.

**Here the Unicorn Maiden paused, "You must understand, young one, your aunt was not always so cruel. In fact, there was a time when she loved her sister dearly, but jealousy ate away at her, turning her bitter."**

"No, this is about my Evans line!" Lily said. "She described my sister's feelings for me perfectly. Petunia did love me once, before I started Hogwarts and she became so jealous."

"Wow," Sirius said. "Your mother is actually a Unicorn Maiden! Cool!"

**The young man looked down at his hands thoughtfully, his heart aching for his aunts pain, "Go on." He encouraged.**

**The woman nodded, "When your mother and father married their magic and love was so strong that when they conceived you, it was a solely magical feat. We felt you the moment you were born. You were different from the humans, but you were not quite like us. We were overjoyed to have you, though, for Unicorn Maidens seldom find their Soul Mates and so are rarely granted the privilege of children.**

"**When your mother and father died for you;**

"Poor boy! He doesn't have parents!" Lily said tearfully.

"Ehm, Lily?" Remus said carefully. "You do realise that this is your son, don't you?" Lily looked stunned.

"Guess she didn't," Sirius said.

**another magic was evoked from within you, to lay dormant until your sixteenth year." As the boy was still looking down, the Maiden reached out and cupped his chin, pulling his face back up, "You, my boy, are more special then you could ever know. Child of Magic, you are the first ever male Unicorn. Tonight we are to grant you your inheritance." She rose to her feet, pulling him up with her as the Maidens around them started to sing softly, "Tonight you become our Unicorn Prince."**

"Ooh, neat," Sirius said. Lily looked too shocked to speak. James looked strangely vacant too.

**The young man said nothing, just smiled, and drank in the magic, letting it sweep through him, letting it change him.**

**The Maiden standing before him reached out and gently removed his glasses, another Maiden taken them from her and setting them aside, "No longer will you need such mortal magic's to heal your eyes young Prince." And it was true, the young man could see the Maiden as clear as if he were still wearing his glasses. **

"Lucky boy," James said and pushed his glasses up on the nose again.

"**Also you will find your magic is much stronger and you no longer need your wand, though you may still use it if you wish. You will find more magic within you, new talents you will wish to explore. Do not be frightened, Child of Magic, this is your destiny. Shape the talents you already possess, hold your friends to your heart, and be open minded about those you once thought to hate. People change, young Prince. Never forget that."**

"That was deep," Sirius said mock-solemnly. He earned a smack on his head and a glare from Lily.

**She caressed his cheek softly, "Now, I know you wish to remain here, but your life is still among the wizards. You will always belong here, so do not fear to seek us out. Now, off to bed with you; you have school in the morning."**

**He smiled as she kissed his cheek, and wound his way through the Unicorns at their feet, making his way back to the castle by himself.**

**Harry Potter**

"Whoa! Hold it right there!" James yelled and jumped to his feet. "Lily's son is named Potter?! Yes!!!" He did a happy dance around the room. Lily looked she was ready to faint. Remus and Sirius just smiled. They had know for a long time that Lily and James were made for each other, Lily just needed some persuasion.

"No," Lily wailed. "I can't get married to this moron! It can't be true!"

"You were the one to say that it had to," Sirius grinned.

"Shut up, Black," Lily snapped.

"Yes, shut up. Can't you see she's in denial?" Remus said to Sirius with a grin.

**woke slowly the next morning, yawning and stretching like a cat. "What a weird dream." He muttered to himself, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. He paused, however, when his hand met with something…strange….that hadn't been there before. **

"Hmm, wonder what that is?" James said. "What strange thing have my son got on his forehead?"

**Confused, Harry quickly made his way to the bathroom, where he proceeded to stare at his reflection in shock. There, perched firmly in the very center of his forhead was a small, yet very noticable, black horn. **

"HAHA!" Sirius laughed loudly. "_That's_ what your son's got on his forehead, Prongs!"

_**Everyone's probably thinking right now that Harry was very ooc...well, he was, but he won't be from this point on...I don't think anyway. My explanation for his oocness wouldbe that he was in a dreamlike state, (the same dreamlike state that I was in when I was writing it) Now that Harry is fully awake he'll act more like his normal teenage self...I know if I woke up with a horn I'd be panicing.**_

_**Please, tell me any idea's you have. constructive critisism(sp) is encouraged. **_

_**Please, review!**_

"Huh?" James sad. "What's that's supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea," Remus said.

"_You_ don't know?!" Sirius exclaimed. "The world is ending! Moony doesn't know the answer!"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

_Okay. What do you think? I hope you followed my advice at the beginning of the chapter? If you didn't, then don't come complaining to me about it._

_I hope you take the time to use the button down to the left. I would really appreciate some reviews. Give me some tips about what the marauders should comment. Tell me if you think they comment too much or too little. If you don't like their comments, tell me. Especially you, Starflower-Gem!_

_Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay; the next chapter is up! Hurray! __I made it even though I got the last HP-book two days ago! I'm good!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Unicorn Prince; Starflower-Gem does. I don't own Harry Potter either, J K Rowling does._

_Enjoy!_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Chapter 2 – The Freak With The Horn**

"Lets read on, Moony!" James exclaimed. "I want to know how my son's going to deal with this!"

**2. The Freak with the Horn**

_**You know what really bugs me…when people remark on my story and then don't leave an e-mail**_

"What's and e-mail?" asked Sirius.

"It's a Muggle invention," Lily answered. "I'm not going to explain to you. It will take far too long." Sirius scowled.

_**for me to contact them back. It's not like I'm going to yell at someone for stating their opinion…I have said many times that I like constructive criticism, I may not actually use it but I will think about it. But if you don't leave a way for me to get in touch with you I can't write back to either figure out how to fix it, or try to explain why I did what I did…I think it's kind of pathetic to be afraid of being yelled at over the INTERNET…**_

"What's the internet?" asked James. Lily sighed.

"It's a Muggle invention too," she said tiredly. "Don't you two ever pay attention in Muggle Studies?" James and Sirius shook their heads.

_**and not leaving your e-mail implies that you are indeed afraid of my reaction or at the very least wary of it…I'm not a violent person and am rather open minded (as proved by this story in itself) **_

_**Now, onto what caused this little spew…someone remarked on Harry's horn…saying something along the lines of it shouldn't be too long as it wouldn't work and the fact that I said it was curved not straight…I've read plenty of stories and seen pictures of unicorns with curved horns it can be very attractive. However…I did change it after thinking it over…the Unicorn Maidens will remain as they were, but Harry's horn will not be long like I originally had it, (I fixed the first chapter so you might want to reread the end paragraph) Now, as I said, I'm not angry just irritated that I had to explain this to everyone not just the one person who pointed this out making this a very long AN when you would all prefer to be reading the story, correct? **_

"Yes!" James and Sirius said loudly in unison.

_**Warning: This chapter had not yet been beta-ed, I will reload this chapter when my beta sends it to me, sorry for the inconvenience.**_

"Huh?" Lily said uncharacteristically unintelligent. "What's that's supposed to mean?" Remus shrugged.

_**Oh! And thanks goes to all those wonderful people who reviewed, this story was short only three reviews from thirty which makes me very happy. Review**__**'sencouragement, don't forget that.**_

_**Now, on with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own **__**Potter Potter! **_

"She said that last time too," James complained. "No one owns a Potter!

_**Unicorn Prince**_

_**Chapter 2: The Freak with the Horn**_

**Harry Potter stared at his reflection in the mirror in dismay. This could not be happening! No, he was still dreaming; hallucinating…he was drunk!**

"Have you been corrupting my son?!" roared Lily. "Drunk? In school? That sounds like something you would do!" James didn't look ashamed, but very proud.

**Yes, that was it. He was drunk. Anything was preferable to believing this was real.**

**Unfortunately, Harry didn't feel drunk, and alcohol wasn't allowed on campus. **

"But you're not supposed to care if it's allowed or not!" James complained loudly. Lily looked pleased.

**The ministry had gone as far as casting special wards over the school to alert the teachers should a student try to sneak some in.**

"What?!" Sirius, James and even Remus exclaimed.

"When did they do that?" Remus asked no one in particular.

**Fred and George had complained often and complained loud about the unfairness of it.**

"I think I like them," Sirius said. Remus and James nodded their agreement. Lily scowled at Remus, who was supposed to be the one of the Marauders who didn't break rules. At least that's what Lily thought.

**Harry hadn't really cared, until now.**

**Well, if he wasn't drunk, maybe someone had cursed him. Probably Malfoy,**

"Malfoy?!" Sirius and James yelled.

"Have that bastard reproduced?!" Remus said, looking repulsed. "Wonder who would want to marry him."

"Probably one of my wonderful cousins," Sirius said bitterly.

**but Harry hadn't run into Malfoy since they arrived at school close to a week ago, so that couldn't be it.**

**Harry pulled at his hair in frustration. What was he going to do? He couldn't let people see him like this! He drew enough attention to himself as it was, he didn't need any help in that department.**

"Poor baby," Lily cooed. "Wish I were there to comfort him."

**Yet the strange horn remained firmly planted in the center of his forehead, smack where his scar used to be.**

"Scar?" James said. "Who have hurt my boy?!"

**Strangely enough the addition of the horn seemed to have **_**pushed**_** his scar downward till it stopped halfway down Harry's nose.**

"It's that possible?" Lily asked Remus.

"Does I look like I'm an expert on scars?" he asked.

"Yes, of course," Lily said. Remus stuck out his tongue at her.

**It was a strange sight considering the scar no longer even resembled a scar. It somehow seemed to have fused with his horn taking on it's coloring before fading into a shimmery silver at the end.**

"Cool!" Sirius said. This earned him two pointed glares from the parents-to-be.

**The horn itself wasn't very big, only about two inches tall and an inch or so thick at the base. It was the blackest of ebony with a web of ruby veins spiraling to a dangerously sharp point. Also starting at the base of the horn was a collection of strange silvery markings. Small spots that gathered around the horn and spread over his eyebrows thinly, moving down his eyes to outline his cheeks and the curve of his neck, disappearing into his hair at his nape.**

"I still thinks it sounds cool," Sirius said and edged a bit away from James, who tried to hit him. Remus grabbed the hem of James robe to prevent him from attacking Sirius.

**Around Harry's eyes were strange black markings, making his eyes appear wider then normal and rather exotic. His ears were no longer round like a humans, but softly pointed. The tip was covered in the same silvery spots as his face and neck.**

"Come on, Prongs!" Sirius said. "You can't deny the fact that it sounds cool!" James muttered something under his breath, but didn't try to attack Sirius again.

**Curiously Harry reached up a hand to run over his strange new ears, marveling at the silky feeling of the spots compared to the softness of his flesh. He also noticed the backs of his hands were covered in the strange new spots as well, delicately traveling over his wrists to end about midway up his forearms.**

**He eyed his hands for a moment, his fingers absently tracing his ear, before he jerked back to the present.**

**What was he doing? This was no time to be admiring his new look in the mirror! **

"It's always a time to admire ones look in the mirror, Harry!" Sirius said wisely. He was ignored.

**He had to find some way to hide all this before his roommates woke up.**

"Good luck with that," Remus muttered. "Hiding things from roommates is nearly impossible in the long run."

"You should know," Sirius said.

**Maybe he could get back in bed before anyone else got up. He could remain there until he could figure out what to do.**

"What a wonderful strategy," Lily said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Honestly, the boy have inherited that from you." James gave some weak protests, but no one listened to him.

**That decided, Harry opened the door a crack, and peered cautiously into the hall.**

**It was empty, good. With one last check, he was out the door and making a bee-line for his dorm.**

**As he reached for the handle, his world came crashing down around his ears as the door swung open under his fingertips, revealing a still drowsy Seamus Finnigan.**

"Oops," James said. "Caught that fast, heh?"

**Harry froze like a deer caught in headlights, emerald eyes wide in surprised horror. **

"He have Lily's eyes!" James exclaimed. "Hurray!" Lily looked rather pleased too.

**But Seamus just brushed passed him without a second look, muttering a sleepy, "Mornin' 'Arry."**

"Ooh, lucky," Sirius said.

**Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth; Harry hurried to his bed, and dived in while spelling the drapes closed.**

**That had been a close one. Seamus was probably too tired to take notice of Harry's strange new features. Well, whatever the reason, Harry was grateful and not about to complain.**

**It wasn't long before he could hear the other boys begin to stir and set about their morning routines.**

**About half an hour later Harry could hear someone moving next to the bed. Whoever it was, Harry suspected it was Ron,**

"Who's Ron?" James asked suspiciously.

"Probably Harry's friend, Prongs," Remus said. "Stop being so suspicious."

**tried to move the crimson curtains **

"Harry's in Gryffindor!" James yelled happily. He started doing the happy dance around the room.

**only to find them resisting.**

"**What the…" Ron's voice swore softly from the other side of the curtain. "Harry? Why're your curtains locked? Breakfast's almost over and you'll be late for class if you don't hurry up."**

"**I-" Harry's voice cracked in nervousness and he took a second to clear his throat, "I don't feel too great Ron." He told his friend,**

"See," Remus said to James. "Told you he was a friend."

"**I don't think I'm coming to class."**

"**If you're sick, maybe you should go see madam Pomfrey." Ron's concerned voice suggested.**

"Madam Pomfrey," Sirius muttered, looking at the papers in true horror. "The nurse from hell!"

"She's not that bad, Padfoot," Remus said.

"Yes, she is, Moony, and you know it," James said.

"Well, she's nice to me," Remus said defensively.

**Harry swore internally; stupid magic. He forgot the nurse could fix just about anything with a spell or potion. **_**'Too bad she wouldn't be able to fix this.'**_

"Oh, you shouldn't be so sure, Harry," Remus said soothingly. "Madam Pomfrey can fix almost everything. I think she have seen odder things than horns in her days as a Hogwarts nurse."

**Harry thought to himself bitterly, fingering his new horn absently.**

"**I really don't want to bother her so early. I'm sure I'll be fine if I just get a bit of rest." Harry answered, silently pleading with Ron not to push it. "Why don't you go ahead without me, before you miss breakfast altogether.**

"**Well, if your sure…" Ron trailed off uncertainly.**

**There was a brief pause before Harry could hear his friend's footsteps retreating towards the door.**

**Once Harry was alone he fell back onto his bed with a heavy sigh, his hands fisting in his inky black hair in frustration. "Just what am I supposed to do now?" He asked the empty room in despair.**

"Poor baby," Lily said.

"He's not a baby, Lily-flower," James said.

"Stop calling me that, or you'll regret it," Lily said warningly.

_**Dmhpdmhpdmhpdmhp**_

**Two hours passed while Harry laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling and practically drowning in self pity.**

"That never does anyone any good, Harry," Remus said.

"He have a bloody horn on his forehead, Moony, let him brood," Sirius said.

**His uncle had always said Harry was a freak, he'd just never known just how right he was.**

"What?!" Lily and James exclaimed at the same time.

"Uncle?" Lily said. "Do you have brothers, Potter?"

"I don't have any siblings," James answered.

"Someone actually married Petunia, then," Lily said. "I would like to kill that man."

**At first Harry had felt he was a freak for having magical powers, but being surrounded by so many other people with those same odd traits, those feelings had vanished completely.**

**Now they were back at full force. Now he wasn't even human. That wouldn't have been so bad if he was a werewolf or vampire or something cool like that. But no, he had to turn into a bloody **_**unicorn**_

"Poor boy," Lily said, at the same time Remus said;

"Since when was it cool to be a werewolf?"

**Not only that, but if he remembered correctly the girl last night had said he was the only male unicorn to **_**ever**_** walk the earth.**

"He's got lots of chicks to choose between then!" James said happily. Lily glared at him.

**Now how was that for messed up?**

**Harry sighed and banged his head backwards on the head board. Well, he couldn't stay here all day. His room mates would be back later, and Ron would expect him to feel better. Hermione would also be waiting to lecture him about missing class and the importance of completing his homework.**

"That Hermione girl sounds like you, Moony," Sirius said. "Sure you don't have any kids running around somewhere?" Remus threw a pillow at him.

**He already knew he couldn't face them like this, so he had to find some way, a spell or potion, something, that would-if not get rid of his new features completely-then at least hide them.**

**The only way to do that would be to get to the library and study. The boy inward groaned as he slipped out of bed.**

"He's got the right view of things, that boy!" James said proudly. Remus and Lily both looked like they were going to say something, but thought better of it.

**Before leaving the dormitories, Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a silvery, **** liquid-like object. He draped the cloak around himself, lifted the hood-and vanished.**

"Whoo-hoo!" James yelled. "He's got it!"

"He's got what?" asked Lily, frantic. "Why did he vanish?"

"No, not really vanish, Lily," Remus said soothingly.

**He couldn't very well have an accidental run-in with anyone; his secret would be around school before he could say 'obliviate'.**

"Hogwarts in a nutshell," Remus said. "The King of rumour-mills!"

"The castle isn't a living thing, so it can't technically be called King," Sirius said in a moment of wisdom.

"Shush," Remus said.

**No, for now, he'd go invisible.**

"Our son's got an Invisibility Cloak?" Lily asked suspiciously. "_You've_ got an Invisibility Cloak? No wonder you get all over the castle without being caught."

'_**Well, first thing's first**_**,' Harry thought as he entered the library under Madam Pince's nose. **

"And that's hard even though you're invisible," James said. "I swear it; that woman can smell people coming towards her precious books!"

'_**I wont know what will work if I know absolutely nothing about Unicorns.'**_

"Good thinking, Harry," Remus said approvingly.

**It was a reasonable like of thought; one Hermione could have been proud of.**

"Yes, Hermione is absolutely related to Moony somehow," Sirius said, tapping his chin.

**So, Harry headed first for the magical creature section with an internal cringe. No one should have to be forced to think of themselves as nothing better then an animal, it wasn't very good for one's self-esteem. '**_**This must be what Professor Lupin goes through.'**_

"Professor Lupin? _Professor_?!" James said.

"Why, Moony, _why_?!" Sirius wailed.

"Heh, cool," Remus said with a smile. "I've wanted to be a teacher at Hogwarts for some time." Sirius coughed something that sounded suspiciously like 'traitor'.

**Harry thought as he skimmed over titles.**

**Harry pulled three reliable looking books off the shelves, tucked them under his arm, and made his way to the charms section. There he pulled off a book about the different types of concealing charms and glamour's.**

**Next he headed for the potions portion of the library and added another two books to his steadily growing pile.**

**Last he picked up a transfiguration book; then returned to the dorm to read.**

"Poor boy, what a destiny," James said gravely.

_**hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm**_

**Three hours later found one frustrated, cranky, and not to mention hungry, unicorn boy glaring at the books and parchment that had temporarily taken over his bed.**

"No breakfast?" Sirius said. "Of course he's cranky and hungry!"

**Not one of the books he'd gotten on magical creatures mentioned the Unicorn Maidens. Sure there was lots about normal unicorns, and he'd discovered the silver spots coating his body was a mark of rank.**

**Apparently in normal unicorn herds there are about twenty to thirty individuals in the group, only three or four of them were even male. Rank in the herd was determined by how many spots the unicorn had on his body, and only male's had them.**

"Huh. I didn't know that," James said.

"Not surprising, seeing as the things you know can be counted on one hand," Lily answered.

**This had only caused to irritate him and he'd set those books aside, not even bothering to read more then a couple paragraphs out of them. He wasn't a **_**normal unicorn**_** after all, so most of that probably didn't even apply to him.**

**If he wanted to know more about what he was, he'd decided, he'd have to talk to the Maidens; and he really wasn't in the mood to chat with them any time soon. He'd see what he could get out of Hermione first.**

"Yes, if she's Moony's relative, then she's a source to wisdom!" Sirius proclaimed.

**So, irritated at that first dead end, Harry had turned to the charms book. Surely he'd find something there?**

**It wasn't to be though.**

**At first, he'd tried to simply disillusion everything. It hadn't worked, sadly. The spell simply slid down his body after sitting for two minutes.**

"Hmm. Intriguing," Remus muttered.

**It was a strange sensation indeed, causing the hairs on Harry's arms and the back of his neck to raise and the flesh around the base of his horn to prickle dully.**

**Harry decided he didn't like that feeling at all, and didn't want to dwell on it for too long either.**

**So, Harry tried another slightly more powerful spell.**

**This one stuck for a total of one minute before slithering down his body, again causing goose bumps and the dull prickle around his horn.**

"That's a bit odd, isn't it?" Lily asked.

"Haven't you realised yet that our boy is special?" James said more than asked.

**This carried on for a few minutes before harry gave up, disturbed not only with the multiple failures, but also by the strange feelings continually being evoked.**

**Had this transformation somehow messed with his magic? If so, what was he going to do about his classes? Not that his classes would matter much if he couldn't find a way to hide what had happened to him.**

**Another disturbing thought crept into his brain about this time. What was going to happen to him when everyone found out? He'd probably be shipped off to some exotic magical zoo or preserve or something.**

"No!" James yelled. "Not if I can stop it!"

"Eh, Prongs?" Remus said carefully. "You do realise that you're dead , right?"

"I will come back from the dead and free him!" James said fiercely. Lily looked at him approvingly. That didn't go unnoticed by Sirius and Remus who grinned at each other.

**This wasn't a pleasant thought, but it had Harry returning to his books with renewed determination. There was no way he was joining some magical freak show!**

"That's my boy! Show them!" Lily yelled.

**Harry searched through the charms book for a little longer, noting a few spells, but unwilling to actually try them just yet. A few were a little more advanced then he was, but for the most part, his hesitance stemmed from his reluctance to feel **_**that**_** again.**

**The next subject Harry pursued was potions, but it soon became clear that **_**that**_** was not an option.**

**It wasn't that he doubted his ability to make them as a few were particularly simple; it was the amount of time it would take to brew them.**

**The shortest length of time was a high level cream that, if Harry was even capable of completing on his own, would take up to five hours to complete. And that was **_**if **_**he didn't get caught sneaking ingredients from Snape**

"What?!" Sirius yelled indignantly. "What was Dumbledore _thinking_?!" James and Remus cursed loudly. Lily looked shocked at Remus. She hadn't thought that _he_ would be like that.

**in the middle of class; as he was pretty sure he didn't have 'Collapsing Horam Shells', and he had no clue what a 'Cormedad' even was.**

**Simply put, Harry didn't have five hours; he'd be lucky if he still had an hour and a half.**

**So, he'd abandoned those books as well, turning to his last field with desperation. It had to be in here somewhere. There had to be something!**

"There's always something if you look long enough," Remus said. "But long enough can often be very long."

"Yeah, like days," Sirius added with a shudder.

**Forty-five minutes later harry admitted defeat; closing the last book and settling back in his bed to once more bask in his self pity.**

"Yeah, that works too sometimes, but don't do it too long!" Remus said.

**This was terrible. His life had just taken an unnerving nose dive, and Harry had no control over the broom.**

"Broom?" James asked when hearing one of his favourite words. "Harry likes flying?"

"He didn't say that, Potter," Lily said crossly.

**Ron wasn't going to want to be friends anymore, and Hermione would likely want to run all sorts of tests before dissecting him. **

"Friends don't do that sort of things, Harry!" Remus said comfortingly.

"Dissecting?" Sirius said bewildered.

**Dumbledore would be disappointed in him of course, and Remus would want nothing to do with him since he wasn't even a normal magical creature.**

"How can you think that, Harry?!" Remus said, now looking totally out of himself.

**Male Unicorns Maidens weren't even supposed to exist, the name itself said as much; you just can't be a 'male-maiden'…it doesn't work.**

**He was unnatural, a true freak.**

"I'm going to kill the man Petunia marries," Lily growled. The boys edged a little away from her. She looked like she meant it.

**The sounds of footsteps on the stairs brought him back to himself. Harry put his head in his hands and groaned loudly as the first boy entered the room, "what am I gonna do?" he wondered frantically, starting to panic.**

**Harry didn't have much time to dwell on that question as Ron was already next to the bed asking questions, "Harry wake up, classes are over."**

**Harry groaned loudly, not at all looking forward to what was to come as he could see no way around it.**

"It'll be okay, Harry," Lily said, trying to comfort herself as much as him.

**Ron must have taken Harry's groan to mean he wasn't wanting to wake up yet, as his next words were, "Come on mate, you must be feeling better by now. Besides, 'Mione's right ticked you skipped out on classes. Say's you should've gone anyway."**

**Harry couldn't agree less, **_**'Let's see her wake up with a bloody horn in the middle of her face and see if she still wants to go to class.'**_** He thought harshly before rethinking that, **_**'Then again, this is Hermione we're talking about. She probably wouldn't even let that keep her from her beloved classes.**_**'**

"Yup, just like Moony," Sirius said.

"I don't go to classes when I'm ill," Remus said indignantly.

"No, because when you are ill, you have fur and pointy teeth. People are bound to notice that," James said with a laugh. Lily looked she was going to yell at him, but Remus and Sirius laughed with him, so she let it be.

"**Come on Harry. Dinners starting soon and I doubt you've eaten all day." Wow, Ron knew him rather well. Harry really hadn't eaten anything and he was ravenous by now.**

"A whole day without food?" Sirius said. "Poor boy!" The others ignored him.

**Harry's stomach rumbling angrily decided it for him. Steeling himself, Harry reached for the curtains.**

"It's going to be fine, Harry," Lily said soothingly.

_**Oh, I'm evil….do you like my cliffy? It's a perfect place to leave off, gives you plenty to remark about, so what do you think will happen? Don't be shy, tell me! **_

"How are we supposed to tell her?!" Sirius exclaimed loudly.

"She _is_ rather evil," James muttered. "Leaving of there, right were things gets exiting."

_**And don't forget I like constructive criticism…although, telling me my spelling stinks is rather pointless since I already know and acknowledge this fact (as well as grammar) **_

"She's got a good sense of humour at least," Sirius chuckled.

_**Review!**_

"There's that thing again!" Sirius said irritably. "What does it mean?"

"I thought we had already stated that none of us know," Remus said tiredly.

"You know Padfoot, Moony. He never give up the chance to complain about something," James said and patted Remus on the shoulder.

"I know, Prongs, I know."

"What does it mean?!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_I know I made it so that Lily knows about Remus' 'furry little problem' even though she don't hang out with them usually. But don't forget; Hermione found out in one year, and then Remus was only her professor. Lily have had six as his schoolmate, and Lily is just as bright as Hermione._

_Hmmm… tell me __what you feel? You know how! Review, folks; review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here I am again! _

_Thank you so much for your reviews people! I've never got so many reviews on so little time! Thank you! And look how fast it made me update! _

_Reviews help!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Unicorn Prince. Just in case you didn't get that._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**Chapter 3 - ****Dreams are Where the Heart Resides**

"I'm tired of reading," Remus said. "Who's next?" He waved the papers and Lily snatched them.

"I'll read, Remus," she said, before anyone could protest.

**3. Dreams are Where the Heart Resides**

_**Well, how do you like that, I updated quickly for a change! (what can I say I was inspired) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, seriously this story could possibly be my most popular chapter story yet, we'll have to wait and see. Now for something different, I'm going to be handing out awards...**_

"Awards!" Sirius exclaimed. "Cool! Gimme a prize!" Everyone ignored him.

_**okay, so it's more of acknowlegement then anything:**_

_**And the award for most helpful review goes to...well it was tied between DRIPPY123 and FLEETFOOT Thank you for your cc, it was much apreciated and will be heeded.**_

"What kind of names are those?" Sirius pondered. "Who have numbers in their names?!"

"It's probably nicknames, Padfoot," Remus said calmly.

_**Next up is the award for most perseptive reader: KINDALI SIDERA for reading between the lines and being all around telepathic...I think I need occulmancy lessons from snape)**_

"Aah! Snape!" Sirius and James yelled in unison, sounding disgusted.

"Lessons? Occlumency?" Remus said to Lily. "Why would Snape give lessons in Occlumency?"

"I have no idea," Lily said.

_**And last award today goes to KAYLAISEVENSTAR **_

"Wow," Sirius said. "Impressing name."

_**for the longest review and blatant flattery (I'm blushing seriously)**_

**Well, there we have it, please keep reviewing and I'll see if I can find more lovely awards to hand out (be creative)**

**Oh yeah, and this chapter hasn't been beta-ed yet either, I'm still waiting for my new beta to e-mail me so be patient (sp) with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

"How many times do I have to say this: No. One. Owns. A. Potter!" James yelled on the top of his lungs.

_**The Unicorn Prince**_

_**chapter 3: Dreams Are Where the Heart Resides**_

_**Draco walked through the empty halls of Hogwarts with the grace and surety of a pureblooded Malfoy. **_

"Malfoy!" Sirius said disgusted.

"What are we doing following _him_?" James spat. "Where's my son?!"

_**The corridors ahead were dark, but as he strode forward candles on either side of the young man lit, and the previously lit candles were swallowed by the darkness behind him.**_

_**The only sound in the silence was that of the heels of his boots clicking on the stone floor.**_

_**It was as it was every night, every dream was identical and Draco had memorized it months ago when it had first started.**_

"Hmmm," Lily said at this. "You think that means something?"

"Yeah," Sirius mumbled. "That Malfoy is evil." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Everything means that a Malfoy is evil!" James explained.

_**Next would be the scent, a rich floral aroma would permeate the air, wrapping around Draco's senses even as a thin mist twined about his feet.**_

_**Once this happened it would be mere moments before he stood before the glass door leading into the gardens.**_

_**Draco never hesitated; even as his heart beat sped up and his eyes practically glowed in anticipation. The door gave way before him with ease, letting him into the magical garden.**_

_**Always Draco stepped out into a strange, mystical mix of the seasons. Large fluffy snowflakes floated carelessly onto the summer grass beneath Draco's suddenly bare feet.**_

"Excuse me, but why snowflakes in the summer?" Sirius asked.

"Because it's a 'strange, mystical mix of seasons', Black," Lily huffed.

_**Flowers paining the landscape under a patchwork of green, red, and gold leaves that clung desperately to the branches reaching out above Draco's head.**_

_**Draco paid the fairy-tale scene no more then a passing glance, as he had seen it all before. His mind was focused solely on the centerpiece of the garden.**_

_**There lay his very reason for breathing. A strange combination of sunlight and moonlight bathed the ethereal figure making them appear to glow.**_

"Aww, so romantic," Lily whispered. Sirius made a face.

"It's probably someone he wants to kill, as the evil Malfoy he is," James said stubbornly.

_**Never taking his eyes from the heavenly figure slumbering in the midst of this strange paradise, Draco padded softly to their side sinking into the grass beside his heart.**_

"See? Now he's going to stab him," James said and pointed at the papers in Lily's hand. Lily threw a book at him.

_**Even with the strange light surrounding the sleeping body, Draco found it impossible to make out their features. He couldn't even be sure if the holder of his soul was male or female.**_

_**In this strange dream state Draco couldn't bring himself to care. So long as he could be beside them, touch them, it didn't matter.**_

"It doesn't sound like he wants to kill the person," Remus said reasonable.

"Stop it, Moony!" Sirius said loudly with a glare. "You're supposed to be on our side here!"

_**Draco reached out and gently brushed a strand of hair from the strangers face (the part of his mind that would usually protest such actions as being un-Malfoyish was conveniently closed down for these dreams).**_

"See, James?" Lily said proudly. "He's not so bad."

"Did he just say un-Malfoyish?" James said. "That sound like something Padfoot would say." Sirius growled at James in respond.

_**This all happened every night, and every night he'd lightly kiss the person's forehead before waking up feeling confused and a little disturbed.**_

_**This time, though, something changed. Before Draco could bestow the customary kiss, the figures eyes fluttered open and Draco was caught in a swirl of spring green; bright and beautiful.**_

_**The dreamscape rabidly evaporated around him; all except for those eyes and a lilting voice that whispered in the air around him sending chills down his spine, "Our Prince has finally awakened!"**_

"Prince?" Sirius and James said in unison.

"Malfoy's been dreaming of a prince?" Sirius continued.

"He's probably going to kill the prince," James added, scowling.

"Would you two stop it already?!" Remus exclaimed. "You are behaving rather childish! Grow up!" The two boys in question didn't respond to that.

**Draco woke up, that strangely alluring voice still echoing through his mind, **_**'Find him' **_**it urged, **_**'Find him.'**_

"Ookaay," Sirius said. "Hearing voices is –"

"The first sign of madness," Remus said tiredly. "We know; you've already said that once."

"**Well, that was different." The young man murmured to himself. Trying not to dwell on the confusing feelings the dream often provoked within him. He was a Malfoy and Malfoy's were not effected by their dreams. If it was up to his father, Malfoy's wouldn't dream at all. Dreaming, in Lucius' eyes, was a weakness.**

"I don't doubt it," Sirius grumbled.

"The boy – Draco, was that it? – probably didn't have the best of childhoods," Lily said.

**Draco had been having that particular Dream, since halfway through the last summer. It wasn't a normal dream either. It had a distinctly **_**different**_** feel to it then a normal dream.**

**It also didn't fit in with Draco's **_**other**_** Dreams. Those Dreams usually left him shaky, weak, and with the need to well…empty his stomach. Perhaps that was what had caused his father to see dreams as such a weakness.**

"That sounds like Lucios Malfoy, the Bastard," James said.

**These new set of Dreams weren't followed by any of those symptoms, though. Instead, Draco always woke up with a strange sort of **_**longing**_**, a yearning in his very soul.**

"It's so cute!" Lily said. "He's looking for his love!"

"Sappy girls," Sirius mumbled.

**Draco was sure his father would be even more convinced of Draco's weakness if he discovered these new Dreams. So, Draco kept them under lock on key; ignoring them during the daylight hours. It wasn't as hard as it could have been, especially since the Dreams didn't seem to have any real meaning behind them.**

**Of course he'd spent long hours in the Manor library after they had first started, searching for answers. There was nothing.**

"No, there's probably only books about the Dark Arts in that library," James said.

**This lack of answers only encouraged him to ignore the Dreams, as it led him to believe this Dream was somehow connected to his Gift. **

"Gift?" Sirius asked. "What kind of gift?"

"We'll probably find out," Remus said patiently.

**Though how he couldn't be certain.**

**His father had made it painfully clear what he thought of Draco's **_**Gift**_**. He'd cleaned out the library of any book even remotely related to the subject and forbade Draco to speak about it at such a young age that it had become second nature to Draco.**

"Poor Draco," Lily said. James and Sirius looked at her in horror.

"You just spoke about a _Malfoy_ on first name!" James said.

"That's just _wrong_," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Just wrong." He kept mumbling about just how wrong it was when Lily continued reading.

**Curious as Draco was about this unique talent, he had carefully avoided mention of it and deliberately stayed away from that subject in Hogwarts library. His father had also forbidden him to take any classes that could cultivate his Gift, no surprise there.**

"Lucius is evil," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

**But all that was before this dream. No matter what his father had to say about it, Draco **_**needed **_**to know.**

**With the change in the dream Draco fully intended to find out what was going on. Something in him needed these answers. Even if he had to go to **_**her,**_** he would. **

"Her?" Sirius said. No one noticed him.

**This was too important to let his father control his actions, Draco could feel it as surely as he could hear the strangely echoing voice.**

'_**Find him'**_** It murmured repeatedly. Even now Draco felt compelled to drop everything and search the castle top to bottom for this so called 'Prince'. If he was even at Hogwarts at all.**

**Luckily for Draco, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's were raised to have complete self control. There would be no random goose-chases in his immediate future, especially without first having breakfast.**

"Well, he's got _something_ right, that boy," Sirius said smiling. "Never do anything before breakfast."

**Draco sauntered from his room into the Slytherin common room. There he collected a small group of followers. This group included his self appointed body guards, Crabbe and Goyle; **

"Ewww," James and Sirius said, twitching their hands.

**as well as the two closest friends he had: Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson (who doubled as his betrothed).**

"Ah, the pureblood families are at it again," Sirius said.

**The betrothal was not a situation Draco particularly favored, but there was nothing he could do about it.**

"Pureblood families are still practising that?" Lily asked bewildered. "Haven't they come to the modern world yet?"

"Nah," Sirius said. "If you want your children to marry _the right sort of family_, you'll have to arrange t yourself."

"Are you betrothed to anyone?" Lily asked carefully. Sirius, James and Remus laughed.

"My dearest Lily-flower; I am disowned," Sirius said with a grin. "They do not recognise me as a part of their family. Besides; they tried to make me engaged with my cousin Narcissa, but I refused." Lily looked like she felt sorry for him.

"If you are disowned, then where do you live?" she asked.

"Here," he said, and his grin widened.

**Pansy, on the other hand, seemed delighted to be engaged to him. And why shouldn't she? He **_**was **_**quite the catch.**

"He remind me of you, Prongsie," Sirius said teasingly. "Think he is God's gift to the female population." This earned him a punch on the head with a heavy tomb of a book.

**The only heir to the Malfoy fortune. Young, handsome, athletic, intellectual…Draco was an all around God, if he did say so himself. **

"Someone should help him down from his cloud before he falls down with a bang," Remus said. Lily nodded her agreement.

**Who wouldn't want him? His only real…**_**flaw…**_**was his Gift Besides there really wasn't anything he could do about **_**that **_**other than ignore it, exactly as he had for the last thirteen years.**

"Yeah, because _that's_ a wise thing to do," Remus said exasperated.

_**dmhpdmhpdmhpdm**_

**The day went by relatively quickly and Draco was just heading to the great hall for a late dinner. He'd just turned down a corridor when the strangest sight had met his eyes, catching him completely off guard.**

"Great! Now he's seeing things to!" Sirius said and waived his hands in annoyance.

**Standing on the far end of the corridor was the last thing Draco had ever expected to see within Hogwarts walls. A beautiful ebony creature with sparkly emerald eyes, identical in color to those from his dream, stared at him for an eternity of two seconds before vanishing around the corner. Draco had no doubt as to what type of creature it was. The horse-like creature stood about as high as his chest and a long, deadly black horn spiraled from the center of it's forehead.**

"What?!" James yelled.

**Draco was almost positive that he'd just seen a unicorn. But, whoever heard of a **_**black**_** unicorn? And what was it doing in Hogwarts?**

"A unicorn inside Hogwarts? A _black_ unicorn nonetheless?" James asked.

"Malfoy's going nuts," Sirius stated.

"Does black unicorns exist?" Lily asked.

"No, they doesn't," Remus answered.

**Mind swirling with questions, Draco sped up his pace and turned the corner. The hall ahead was completely empty.**

**Draco blinked, his only sign of surprise. Maybe this was also an effect of his Gift: seeing things. It would make sense; as disturbing as that was to the young man.**

"'Seeing things'?" Lily said to the stack of papers. "That's not very good for your sanity either."

"**Draco? Are you alright? You look a bit pale." Pansy's voice broke into his thoughts. Her hand was on his upper arm and her eyes were filled with as much concern as a Slytherin was permitted to feel-which wasn't much.**

"Cold bastards," Sirius growled. "That's what they are, every single one of them."

**Draco sneered at her, shaking her hand loose, "I'm perfectly fine, Parkinson." He snapped automatically.**

"See what I mean?" Sirius interrupted. "She was just concerned."

**Despite his words, Draco Malfoy was more then a little shaken as the words were repeated once again, **_**"Our Prince, find him!"**_** What in the name of Merlin was wrong with him?**

"Oh so many things, dear boy," James said. "You are, among things, a result of inbreeding. That messes with your head."

"You should know," Lily said.

_**hpdmhpdmhpdmhp**_

"**Come on Harry. Dinner's starting soon, and I doubt you've eaten all day." Ron implored from the other side of the curtain Harry was currently hiding behind.**

"Yay! We're back with our son, Lily-flower!" James yelled. Lily glared at him for the hated nickname, but didn't complain. Sirius and Remus resisted the urge to high-five.

**Harry would have liked nothing more then to continue hiding all day, but Ron was correct, he hadn't eaten all day and he was ravenous. Sighing in resignation, and steeling himself for his friend's reaction, Harry reached out to move the curtains.**

"Good luck, dear," Lily said.

**Ron wasn't the only person waiting for him on the other side of the curtain, his whole dorm seemed to have gathered around his bed to wait for him to come out. Harry looked at the group nervously before casting his eyes downward, preparing himself for the inevitable.**

**His life at Hogwarts was officially over; Dumbledore would never let an animal study there, and even if he did, the ministry would surely have something to say.**

"If Dumbledore let a werewolf study there, he wont have a problem with a horn, Harry!" Remus said, irritated. "Stop thinking of yourself as an animal!"

"And everyone knows that Dumbledore is over the Ministry," Sirius said.

**Silence reined for a few minutes as the boy's watched they're friend, while Harry waited with baited breath for the biting comments sure to be hurled his way.**

**They never came.**

"Of course not! They're your friends!" James said.

**Ron looked back at the others with a confused look on his face before reaching out to his best friend, "Hey, you alright? If your still sick we'll leave you alone."**

"**Yeah, if you want, we'll even bring you back something from dinner." Neville agreed.**

"They're real friends," Sirius said, nodding. "Real friends bring food."

**Harry looked up, confused about this reaction. Sick? He wasn't sick. Harry studied the faces of his friends, searching for a hint of disgust or pity.**

"Looks like he want them to hate him," Sirius said.

"I'm going to _kill_ that man," Lily growled. James looked at his future wife with awe.

**He found none; it was as if he was still normal. Was it possible they couldn't see the changes? **

"That could be true," Remus said.

**Could he have imagined what he saw in the mirror?**

"Don't think so, mate," Sirius said. "Imagining yourself with a horn isn't exactly normal."

**A quick glance at his hands assured him that, no, he had not imagined it. His stomach grumbled again and he looked sheepishly at his amused friends, "Well, I am kinda hungry, and I do feel better." He said tentatively, still nervous about his new look.**

"They can't see it!" Lily said happily. "My son doesn't have to be afraid!"

"**Well, come on then." Ron said loudly, turning on his heel and heading for the door, "I'm hungry, and I can hear the Great Hall calling my name."**

"Hey! Padfoot, we just found your soul friend!" James said and clapped Sirius on his back.

"I told you the Great Hall calls my name!" Sirius said happily.

**Harry stood up and went to follow Ron when Dean caught his attention, "Hey, Harry, what about your glasses?"**

"Ooh, this is going to be interesting!" Sirius said, while rubbing his hands together.

"Good luck, son," James said.

**Harry glanced over at his curious friend before his eyes darted back to his bedside table where his glasses usually sat. His hand automatically moved to his face, but they weren't there. A frown made it's way onto his face as he stared at the empty bedside table. Strangely enough, he could see it as if his glasses were on. Actually, he could see better then he ever had while wearing his glasses.**

"Lucky guy, really," James said sadly. "I want to get rid of mine too."

**He glanced back at his friend's, who were watching him intently.**

" **I can't remember what I did with them." He lied. Oh, he knew exactly what had happened to his glasses, those stupid unicorns had them.**

"They are not stupid, Harry! Watch your language," Lily scolded. James rolled his eyes.

**It was Ron's turn to frown, "Are you gonna be alright without them?" He asked, worried. Everyone knew Harry was as blind as a bat without his glasses,**

"Just like you, Prongsie," Sirius said teasingly and punched him lightly on the shoulder. James stuck out his tongue at Sirius.

**therefore it was a surprise when Harry just shrugged it off.**

"**I can see fine without them." He admitted softly.**

"And you honestly think that they are going to believe that?" Remus asked

**His peers gaped at him, "Are you serious?"**

**Harry looked at them, "Of course I'm serious; I don't know why, but I can see just fine right now."**

"**Okay," Ron said slowly, before following Harry out the door.**

"Wow. They actually bought it," Lily said.

"**Hey Harry, you feeling better?" Hermione asked as they came down the staircase, "I got all your homework and you can copy my class notes. I told all the teachers you were feeling sick, and they expect you back in classes by tomorrow so if you still feel sick you better go to Madam Pomfery."**

"Just like Moony!" Sirius said loudly. "Don't tell me she's not a relative of you, because I won't believe it."

**Harry grinned at his friend, relieved she too was acting normal. In fact, everyone was acting as if nothing was wrong. As odd as it was, Harry was greatly releaved, "I do feel better Hermione, Thanks."**

**She beamed back at him before frowning slightly, "Harry, where are your glasses?"**

**Harry glanced down, "I lost them." He muttered, looking embarrassed.**

**Her frown deepened, "How do you expect to do your homework without your glasses Harry? That was very irresponsible of you, we'll have to see if we can find them. Will you be alright till after dinner, or should we look for them now?"**

"Yup. Definitely Moony," James said, and Sirius nodded fervently.

**Harry looked back up at her, "I'll be fine, Hermione, I can see just fine without them."**

"**Since when?" She asked skeptically.**

"That's more the reaction I was expecting. Smart girl," Lily said approvingly.

**Harry gulped, "Well…" He said uneasily, "I didn't even notice I wasn't wearing them when Ron woke me up just now." It was only half a lie, he really hadn't noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. Now that Ron and Hermione had brought it up, he felt weird. Like he was naked. His fingers were itching to push up his glasses, but there were no glasses to push up.**

"I know the feeling," James said. Lily frowned.

"James, you are always wearing your glasses," she said.

"Ah, that's where you're mistaken, dear Lily," he said with a smile. "I lost a bet to Sirius once and had to spend an entire day without glasses. That didn't go well."

"Blind as a bat," Sirius said.

"Kept hitting walls and walking into people all the time," Remus added.

**Hermione was still frowning, though now she was frowning thoughtfully instead of worriedly, "Maybe this has something to do with your feeling sick this morning." She pondered aloud.**

"Smart girl," Lily repeated.

**Harry shifted nervously; Hermione really was too smart for her own good.**

"Moony-girl," Sirius said.

"**We can ponder all the mysteries of the world later, Mione, right now I would like to eat." Ron interrupted and Hermione sighed in exasperation.**

"I like him!" Sirius exclaimed loudly. "Let's eat!" He didn't reach the door before it opened to reveal James' mom.

"You want food?" she asked with a smile. She had brought with her a tray with sandwiches and pumpkin juice.

"Thank you, Mrs Potter!" Sirius said and accepted the tray from her. "If you weren't married already, I would have married you on the spot!"

"And the fact that she's my mom doesn't count?" James asked with a lifted eyebrow. Sirius didn't hear him. He was too busy shoving down food.

"That ability of hers is scary," James said when his mother had gone downstairs again. Lily giggled before she continued reading.

"**Oh, fine. Come on then." She huffed, leading the way out of the common room.**

_**dmhpdmhpdmhpdm**_

**After dinner Harry trailed after his friends down the corridors back to Gryffindor territory. He was exhausted, and couldn't wait to slip into bed.**

**Dinner had been trying, though none of his peers seemed to suspect a thing. Snape kept sending him evil looks,**

"Eeviil," Sirius said in a spooky voice.

"He really is," James agreed.

"Why is he sending my son evil looks?" Lily asked worriedly. "He isn't behaving badly, is he?"

"This is Snape we're talking about," James said. "He like sending evil looks. It's one of the few things he's god at."

**and Dumbledore watched him with a strangely closed off look; all hint of sparkly eyes gone.**

"Now _that's_ scary," Remus said. "A Dumbledore without Twinkle? Scary."

**To be honest, Dumbledore's reaction worried Harry. Dumbledore could see through invisibility cloaks;**

"What?!" James, Sirius and Remus said at once.

"Damn," Sirius said with feeling.

"I knew there was a reason for the Twinkle," Remus muttered.

**so, did that mean he could see Harry's new attributes? He dearly hoped not; he wasn't sure he wanted anyone to find out.**

"People always find out," Remus said.

**As he reached the end of the hallway he heard s****omething behind him and glanced over his shoulder automatically. Green eyes locked with mercury for a moment before Harry sped up, slipping into the secret passage**

"He knows the secret passages!" James yelled happily.

**before it could close all the way behind his friends.**

**Now Harry was more confused then ever. He was used to seeing disgust and hatred in those silvery eyes, not surprise. Yet, Harry was sure Malfoy's eyes had widened and his eyebrows had both raised in complete shock.**

"Hey!" Sirius said. "Do you reckon it means -?"

"Probably," Remus answered.

**This worried Harry more then the possibility that Dumbledore knew what happened. If Draco found out, life as Harry knew it would be over.**

"It would definitely be worse if Malfoy found out than if Harry's friends do," Sirius said darkly.

"**Hurry up Harry!" Hermione called back at him and Harry glanced up; noticing his friends were almost out of sight.**

_**hpdmhpdmhpdmhp**_

**That night Harry was asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow. His curtains were pulled closed for privacy, and all the other boy's were still in the common room socializing, otherwise someone might have seen the silvery glow surround the boy for a split second before he was carried off into his dreams:**

"Silver glow?" Lily asked worriedly. "Is that good?"

"How should we know?" Remus said.

"You're the ones who are raised by witches and wizards, you should know more than I do," she answered logically.

_**Harry sat in his garden on a low stone bench, staring up at the snowflakes that were falling between the colorful array of leaves. **_

"What is my son doing in Malfoy's dream garden?" James asked frantic. "Some one tell me!"

_**A soft smile curved his lips slightly as he held out a hand to catch the falling snow. The feathery crystals were, surprisingly, warm to the touch and didn't melt right away. **_

_**The air was thick with a floral perfume thanks to the many flowers scattered around his sanctuary, and as a gentle wind swept through the garden a new scent greeted the young man. This scent was just as rich as the first, only better. A mix of heady spice and sweet vanilla swirled around him urging him to look up.**_

_**He did so and saw, framed in the doorway, a shadowy figure, "there you are." He said softly, "I've been waiting for you." It was true, though Harry didn't know it until that moment.**_

"Creepy," Sirius commented.

_**The other figure, who was taller then him by about a head or so, stealthily swept towards him. This person had the grace of a dancer with an underlining strength and agility. "I know you have," a silky voice murmured as the stranger moved closer, "and I've been searching for you for a what could be an eternity." This caused Harry to smile as the other man settled beside him on the bench their body's turned to face each other.**_

_**Slowly Harry reached out and took the strangers hand in his own, smiling up at him adoringly. The dream faded around them and Harry happily slipped into a different dream, though this one was far less enjoyable.**_

"'Far less enjoyable'? Is my baby having nightmares?" Lily was going beside herself with worry.

**In some dark corner of the earth, in a old dusty mansion the Dark Lord woke, a cruel smile curling his lips. Finally, something he could work with.**

"What?!" James, Lily, Sirius and Remus exclaimed at once.

"What does that bastard want my son for?!" James yelled. Lily had tears in her eyes.

"Our poor boy," she whispered.

"Don't you try to hurt him you bloody bastard!" Sirius growled. Remus looked thoughtful and afraid at the same time.

_**Well, I brought Draco into the picture and added a real plot, all in one shot. I must admit I'm rather proud of myself at the moment...I just hope this chapter made sence to someone other then myself, please tell me if you are confused about something.**_

_**Now, feel free to **_

_**Review!**_

"And they're still going on about that review thing," Sirius muttered.

"I think I have found out what it means," Remus said. Sirius, James and Lily looked at him.

"Think about it; the author wants us to tell her what we think, right?" Remus said. The others nodded. "Then, right after, she asks us to review. This would mean that a review is simply telling her what we think about her story."

"I knew Moony would find out!" Sirius yelled and hugged Remus.

"Well, are we going to review?" James asked.

"Maybe in the end?" Lily suggested. The others nodded.

"That sounds like good idea," Remus said.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Hope you liked it! I know I enjoyed writing it!

I will ask about your opinion in something here: Do you want some SLASH in my part of the story? You see; I'm a huge Sirius/Remus fan, and I'm wondering if I should put in some SB/RL in here. Please tell me what you think of my idea. If you think it doesn't fit, or it will crash with something in the UP, then tell me!

You know where the button is! Please use it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Irritations**

_Sorry this took so long! I was suffering from summer holiday laziness.. It's not my fault. :Coughcough:_

_Thanks for__ the reviews, people! There's a lot of them and that makes me a happy girl!_

_My friend promised me cookies if I got many reviews. Shameless hinting, people!!_

_Disclaimers: I. Don't. Own. Anything. Got it? Good._

_Now: Enjoy!_

**4. Irritations**

_**Well, I'll be honest, with this story on over 90 alert lists I expected more reviews -sighs dejectedly- I was disapointed when I got less reviews for the last chapter then I did for the second...well, the story's just getting started and I almost have 100 reviews in less then 5 chapters...that's good...that's really good. So thanks to all who have been kind enough to review. Thank you to all my lovely readers as well, I love you all.**_

_**Awards:**_

_**KaylaisEvenstar**__** has earned a second award for most dedicated reviewer. Lovely person that they are, they read and then reviewed my story after having been bitten by their pet snake...I think that deserves an award, don't you?**_

"Snakes are evil," James said.

"Just because they are the animal of Slytherin doesn't mean that they are evil, Potter," Lily huffed.

"Yes, it does," James said as-a-matter-of-factly.

_**Also, I have so many clever readers, most of the educated guesses I recieved via review were a little too close for comfort...way way too close! (lol)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

_**The Unicorn Prince**_

_**Chapter 4: Irritations**_

**The next day Harry woke up with the most peaceful feeling he'd ever had. He couldn't remember what he'd been dreaming about, but whatever it had been, it had been nice and Har****ry honestly didn't want to wake up.**

"I feel like that every morning," James said.

"Prongs, you are without doubt the heaviest sleeper I know," Remus said. "You could sleep through an earthquake." James stuck out his tongue in reply.

**Especially when he remembered what had happened the previous day.**

"That's mostly how I feel after the parties," Sirius said and tapped his chin, deep in thought.

**Despondently, Harry flopped over onto his stomach and attempted to bury his face in his pillows. **_**Attempted **_**was the key word here. Harry found, to his irritation, that his horn sank right through the fabric (**_**and wasn't **_**that **_**that a strange sensation**_**), and when he tried to pull back, his horn tore through the pillow like butter.**

"Oh poor boy," Lily cooed, while the Marauders were roaring with laughter.

**The sound of ripping fabric was loud in the early morning silence and Harry found himself holding his breath, hoping he hadn't woken anyone. He could just see **_**that**_** conversation:**

"_**Harry? You alright? I thought I heard something."**_

"_**Oh, don't worry about it Ron, it was just my new horn (that you can't see for some mysterious reason) ripping my pillow to shreds. Really, nothing you need to concern yourself about."**_

"I like his humour!" Sirius exclaimed. "He must have got it from you, Prongs, because Lily-flower have no sense of humour whatsoever." Lily huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"See?" Sirius said, pointing at her.

**Yeah, that would go over real well.**

**When no one said anything, Harry relaxed enough to sit up and examine the damage. His conclusion? He'd be needing a new pillow.**

**Sighing Harry set his ruined pillow aside (it was cut clean in half and the stuffing was everywhere) and set about getting ready for class.**

**This also presented a problem. When Harry slipped the shirt over his head two things happened. One: the loud sound of fabric rending filled his ears once more, **

More laughter from the boys.

**and Two: His arms started burning. The sensation was so bad he literally tore his shirt off to relieve the painful irritation.**

They boys stopped laughing.

"Poor boy," Lily said again.

**A few seconds later the feeling was gone and Harry was alarmed to find his eyes clouded by tears. Furiously he wiped them away and looked down at his ruined shirt in disgust.**

**Completely fed up with the morning already Harry cast the shirt next to his abandoned pillow, his mind already puzzling over that had happened. First and foremost was the pain he'd just experienced; there had to be a reason for it.**

"It's the magical world, my boy, there _are_ no reasons," Lily said. "Earthly logic doesn't apply to witches and wizards."

**As Harry looked at his arms he realized just what the reason was. The pain had not covered his whole upper body, no it had been originating from his arms. For some reason the silvery spots that decorated his arms and face had become super sensitive. That's what he was guessing anyway, because it merely tingled lightly as his fingers passed over them.**

**It was odd, but easily bypassed by rolling his sleeves up above his elbows. See, problem solved.**

"Smart boy," James nodded.

**Now for his stupid horn. That thing had proved more trouble than it was worth. How in the world had he managed to get dressed without problems yesterday but he rips his shirt today?**

**It was stupid and downright aggravating.**

"He knows difficult words," Sirius said in awe.

"That was not a difficult word, Padfoot," Remus said tiredly.

**Carefully Harry pulled a new shirt on, adjusting the sleeves so the fabric wouldn't touch the sensitive skin on his forearms. Then he slowly, cautiously pulled it over his head, purposefully leading his horn through the hole, not the cloth.**

**Once that was done, dressing was much easier (not to mention quicker).**

**Everyone was finishing up dressing by the time Harry emerged. Ron directed a slightly amused look his direction, "Decided overnight to start practicing intense modesty, mate?" He teased.**

"Just like Moony," Sirius concluded. "He too used to change behind the curtains."

"I, just like Harry, had a good reason," Remus answered.

**Harry flushed slightly, suddenly struck with how odd it was to get dressed while still in bed. He chose not to comment; shrugging instead and hoping his friend would drop it.**

**Luckily he did and together they headed for the Great Hall, Hermione joining them as they passed through the common room.**

_**dmhpdmhpdmhpdm**_

**The short walk to the Great Hall was very uncomfortable for Harry due to the fact that the sleeves of his outer robe (though loose) still rubbed repeatedly against his silvery flesh.**

**At first it wasn't painful, just irritating, a slight itch he was sure he could ignore. Halfway through lunch he was proved wrong. Harry was having trouble concentrating on his meal because of the steadily growing burning on his arms.**

"Go to madam Pomfrey," Remus advised. "She can help with anything."

"No! Don't go to the nurse of Doom!" James yelled and waived his arms. Lily sent him a Look, but none of the boys noticed. Sirius was too busy comforting his friend and Remus just shook his head in a defeating manner.

**Every second the pain seemed to climb higher and higher until it finally reached the point that he was forced to remove his robes and drape them over the back of his chair.**

**Once that was done he turned just in time to see Hermione's inquisitive look. He just smiled a bit and dug into his food. He could feel the girl's eyes on him for a few minutes, but chose to ignore it.**

"She is _way_ to smart for her own good," Sirius said. He was still comforting a shaking James.

**Harry ignored the headmaster as well, he was also staring at Harry intently. Harry wasn't sure if that meant Dumbledore knew bout his changes or not. If he did, then why wasn't he talking to Harry about it?**

**As the day passed things progressively got worse. It started in History of Magic where you either slept or daydreamed. Unless you were Hermione of course, then you took notes.**

"Moony-girl!" James and Sirius yelled in unison. James had now got over his fear for the nurse, for a while at least.

**Harry was by no means a Hermione and let his mind wander freely as he pretended to take notes (he was really just doodling absently).**

"He has the right idea," James nodded. Lily glared at him.

**It started as a slightly irritating tickle, but slowly morphed into a distracting itch. When the marks finally stared burning, Harry dropped the quill with a hiss of pain.**

**Deprived of the contact, the sensation vanished almost instantly.**

**This was getting downright weird.**

"He's right, that is weird," Sirius said, and was promptly met by glares from the two parents-to-be.

"Are you calling my son weird?!" James asked angrily. Sirius looked slightly afraid.

"No," he said and edged away from James. "Save me, Moony," he whispered.

**In annoyance Harry raised his hand to his face for closer inspection.**

**As he had noticed the previous morning, the silvery marks were not the same texture as his skin. They looked softer somehow, smoother, almost silky. They did not cover his hands completely, his palms and the pads of his fingers were blessedly clean.**

**When Harry brushed his fingertips over them, he felt a light tingling, almost equivalent to a gentle breeze. Slightly nervous, Harry pressed more firmly against the marks, deliberately holding the contact for a few minutes. The gentle tingling faded within moments as Harry waited for the pain to set in.**

**It never came.**

"Huh?"

**Confused, Harry trailed his hand across the spots again absently, the tingling following his fingers like fire on a trail of gasoline.**

"What's –, " Sirius started, but stopped when he saw the glares still aimed at him from the two slightly over-protective parents.

**At length, Harry picked up his quill and twirled it absently between his pointer finger and thumb. The quill was one he'd had for a couple months and had used often. It was an ordinary, everyday quill.**

**Cautiously Harry brushed it over the marks on his arm, deliberately keeping the stroke light. The tingling feeling returned. It was not only stronger, but a lot more irritating and lasted a few moments longer then when he used his fingers.**

"Odd," Remus said, looking deep in thought.

**Harry's eyes narrowed in concentration as he slowed the next brush stroke, deliberately pressing the feather more firmly against his arm. The tingle turned rapidly into an itch. Then Harry stilled the feather altogether and the itch became the all to familiar burn.**

**The longer he held it against his flesh, the worse it became and Harry was forced to stop or risk crying out in pain.**

**He sat, breathing deeply and the world around him returned with his senses. Harry became uncomfortably aware of his two friend's eyes on him.**

"It must have looked suspicious," Remus said, deliberately avoiding the word 'weird'. The other three nodded their agreement, and Sirius noted with relief that he was no longer in the receiving end of the Glares.

**Harry looked up into Ron and Hermione's faces, both were watching him intently and it was obvious they had been doing so for quite some time.**

**Harry felt his cheeks flush in embracement at being caught, but neither said anything about his extremely odd behavior.**

**H was eternally grateful for that because he couldn't think up a good excuse anyway..**

**Next was Defense against the Dark Arts, and again he was reminded how complicated his life had become.**

**They were split into pairs and told to dual against each other so the professor could more accurately plan the lessons based on their skill level.**

"Why can't we do something cool as that in DADA?" Sirius asked no one in particular.

"Probably because you and James are in our class, Padfoot," Remus said.

**Now, Harry had no problem casting the spells; in fact, it seemed much easier then usual. No, the problem arose when his partner shot a spell at him.**

**He felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over his head. The hair on the back of his neck and on his arms stood on end and the prickle at the base of his horn returned.**

"That was very…unusual!" Sirius said, and almost used the W-word (as he had so proudly dubbed it in his mind), but caught himself.

**Harry gasped inaudibly, eyes locked on his partner.**

"**Strange." Dean mused, looking passed Harry, then to his wand in confusion. "My spell didn't hit you, did it?" He didn't wait for Harry's conformation, but kept on talking, "It must have missed you by a hair, but it didn't hit anything behind you."**

**Dean was frowning, and Harry seized his confusion to cover up, "Yeah, weird."**

**Dean shook it off to grin at Harry, "Wanna try again?"**

**Harry wanted to protest, but before he could get a word out that icy rush returned as well as the prickle of skin at the base of his horn. It was extremely uncomfortable, and caused Harry to shiver slightly.**

"Stop making my boy uncomfortable!" Lily said angrily to the papers in her hands.

**Frustrated at his lack of success, Dean subjected Harry to three more bouts of icy sensations. Harry had to force himself not to shiver violently, refusing to let his teeth chatter. He finally caught enough breath to interrupt, "Dean! Stop! This isn't getting you anywhere. Why don't you go practice a bit on your aim. We'll try again later, alright?" That was a lie. He wasn't one to deliberately place himself in undesirable situations such as that, he found himself in enough of those without deliberately looking for trouble.**

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Lily all but yelled. "Why does my son find himself in 'undesirable situations' like that?!" None of the boys had an answer, so they wisely kept their mouth shut.

**At his friends downcast expression, Harry almost felt bad about it. '**_**Almost'**_** being the key word here. He was still freezing and offset by the prickling feeling, so he easily cast any guilt aside.**

**Well, at least he knew his magic was working, even if Deans wasn't. What was up with that anyway?**

_**hpdmhpdmhpdmhp**_

**Harry skipped lunch in favor of the library (a very Hermione thing to do), **

"Or a Moony thing to do," Sirius said.

**spending a good hour pouring over books in hopes of uncovering some answers.**

**He got nothing. None of the books he looked through said anything about Unicorn Maidens, but there was a ton of useless information about normal unicorns. It was very distressing for the poor boy.**

**Lunch was over before he knew it and he headed out to Hagrid's hut, **

"Hagrid!" the three boys yelled in joy.

"Harry has the pleasure of knowing Hagrid!" James said pleasantly.

"Things are going well for your son," Remus nodded.

**despairing if he'd ever get his answers. It was starting to look like he'd have to ask Hermione for held. Harry had hesitated in asking her though, she was far too clever and chances were high that she'd figure it out.**

"Sounds like – ,"

"Yes, Padfoot! We get it! You think Hermione is very much like me! Now shut it!"

**Harry passed his two friends in the Halls on his way down, they both shot him worried glances. They were most likely concerned that he hadn't eaten lunch.**

**He didn't have time to talk to them before class, or he'd be late, so he simply smiled reassuringly and sped by. Neither of them were taking Care of Magical Creatures with him this year. Ron had dropped it in favor of Muggle Studies (at his father's insistence), and Hermione thought Wizarding Law would be more useful later in life.**

"That's were she and Moony goes different ways," Sirius said solemnly.

"Yeah. I have no interest what so ever in Wizarding Laws. They suck big time," Remus said gloomily. Lily gave him a shocked look.

**Harry was rushing down the front steps, resigning himself to ask for Hermione's help later, when a brilliant thought snuck up on him from behind.**

**His footsteps slowed visibly as he rolled the idea over in his mind. It was so obvious he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. He'd ask Hagrid.**

"Of course!" Lily said happily. "Hagrid'll know the answer!"

**The class was relatively small now, and growing smaller every year. Harry could tell it bothered the friendly giant, but there wasn't anything he could do but support him.**

"Hagrid is teacher in Care of Magical Creatures!" James yelled. He and Sirius jumped up and started doing the Happy Dance. Remus and Lily grinned.

"**Hi Hagrid." Harry greeted cheerfully as he approached, "I was wondering if I could talk to you."**

**The big man grinned down at Harry, "Sure 'Arry, jus' let me git class started."**

**After the other students were occupied, Harry approached his professor again, "So, wat did ya wan ta know?" Hagrid questioned.**

"**Well," Harry said slowly, thinking about his wording carefully. "I was wondering if you knew anything about…Unicorn Maidens."**

**Hagrid looked surprised, but answered anyway, "Sure I do, 'Arry. Tha's gotta be one 'o the oldest legends. How'd ye 'ear 'bout it 'nyways? It's not much talk'd bout now'days."**

"**I-uh, read something about it in the library, but it didn't way much, just in passing, really. I couldn't find anything about it and was curious, that's all." He tried to explain evasively…which turned out to be a bit tricky and he found himself wishing he'd thought up a better reason.**

"**Most o' the old family's pass down the stories." Hagrid explained.**

"Yup," Sirius and James said as they sat back down.

**Harry thanked him and wandered back to his assignment to get started on it before the end of class.**

**Maybe he wouldn't halve to ask Hermione at all; he could talk to Ron about it instead. He would also be heading back to the library that night as well, turns out he was looking in the wrong section the entire time.**

**He'd have to have a peek in the Myths and Legends section instead of the Magical Creature's section.**

_**dmhpdmhpdmhpdm**_

**Draco **

"Nooo! Get back to my son!" James yelled in frustration.

**spent what little time he was not in classes, in the library. Sadly the section covering his Gift was decidedly small and most of the tomes were bogus anyway.**

"But what _is_ his Gift?!" Sirius exclaimed in frustration.

**He did find one mention of someone having a Dream similar to the one plaguing his sleep recently. The book referred to the experience as a 'Soul Seeking Trance', whatever that meant. The text had not gone into detail and no other references could be found.**

**Draco was left with only one option: He'd have to speak with the Professor about this and hope his father **_**never**_** found out.**

"I think it would be hell to pay if Lucius Malfoy discovered that his son was disobeying him," Remus said grimly.

_**hpdmhpdmhpdmhp**_

"**Ah, Lucius, Severus. Just the Death Eaters I was looking for." Lord Voldemort intoned as his two servants apparated to him, bowing low.**

"Snape is a Death Eater?!" Sirius yelled. James scowled and muttered obscure things under his breath. Lily and Remus looked worried.

"**What is it you require, my Lord?" Lucius purred as he straightened.**

"Eww," James and Sirius said in unison and made grimaces.

"Bad mental images, bad mental images," James muttered and shut his eyes.

"Someone stop the images!" Sirius yelled at the same time.

**Voldemort smiled cruelly, "I have just come across a marvelous revelation regarding our little Golden boy."**

"I hope for Voldemort's sake that he's not talking about Harry," Lily said in a dangerous voice.

"**Oh?" Professor Severus Snape inquired with a raised eyebrow. How odd, he hadn't noticed any change in the boy, and Dumbledore hadn't mentioned anything to him.**

"I'm sorry, Lily, but it looks like he does," Remus said.

"**Oh, yessss." The Dark Lord hissed, obviously pleased with his find, "The dear boy has begun having Soul Mating visions."**

"Huh?" the four teens said.

**At this Lucius' eyebrows raised in surprise, "Indeed, this is a surprise." he agreed readily. There hadn't been a Soul Mating reported in well over a thousand years, "But what do you require our services for?"**

**Voldemort's twisted smile sent foreboding chills down the Potions Master' spine. "I need you and Severus to work on a way to trap the boy inside these dreams. With your brilliant Spellman ship, Lucius, and Severus' excellent potions skills I'm sure you will not disappoint me."**

"Don't you dare to hurt my son, Snape!" Lily said angrily. The three boys edged a little away from her.

**Again the two men bowed obediently and left, already discussing details between themselves.**

"Evil," James and Sirius said, scowling at the papers.

**Lord Voldemort reclined back in his throne, smiling in wicked amusement. If things went accordingly Harry Potter would be out of his hair in a few weeks.**

Lily looked ready to murder someone. James and Sirius weren't far behind. Remus actually growled.

_**Well, there we are, all done. I hope you all enjoyed that little chapter,**_

"No we didn't! why are my son going through all this?!" James yelled.

_**I'll get working on the next one. Now, one thing I want to make perfectly clear, I do not want this story becoming like all those other creature fics that all blend in and are identical...I want this to be orriginal with orriginal idea's, so if you think I'm starting to sound like I'm slipping in that direction, please tell me.**_

"Huh?" they all said again.

_**Review!**_

"Stop nagging about review, damn it!" Sirius yelled.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Okay! Yet another chapter!_

_Review please? I want the cookies!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, here I am again! Yay me! Star__ sent me a mail and asked me to update, and since she asked so nicely I just had to try. So here I am!_

_I would be happy if someone checked out my other fic. It's my baby._

_Enjoy!_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**5. Harry's Strange New Allergy**

"I wanna read!" Sirius yelled out of the blue, startling everyone. He then grabbed the papers before anyone could stop him and began to read. Lily gave him an odd look, but James and Remus were so used to Sirius' sudden outburst that it didn't affect them.

_**You know what stinks?**_

"Snivellius!" James and Sirius yelled in unison.

_**I would have had this chapter out last Saturday, but my computer crashed and I lost the whole chapter so I had to rewrite it...and it ended up longer that before. I honestly don't mind cus I thought up a perfect adittion to the plot line that I would have missed if I had posted it before...so anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**_

_**Awards...I won't be having awards this chapter, instead I'm dedicating this chapter to all those who guessed Draco's Gift correctly.**_

_**Yes, that's right, I shall reveal Draco's special gift in this chapter! **_

"I don't care about Draco Sodding Malfoy's gift!" James bellowed. Lily hushed at him.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**_

_**The Unicorn Prince**_

_**Chapter 5: Harry's strange new Allergy**_

"What?" Lily yelled. "What is my son going through now!"

"We'll probably find out soon, Lils," Remus assured her. She calmed down somewhat.

**Harry didn't get to talk to Ron about the Unicorn Maiden legend that night. Hermione had cornered Ron shortly after supper and soon they were engulfed in a jungle of homework and Prefect report papers.**

Sirius opened his mouth, but was promptly stopped by Remus and James.

"We don't want to hear it, Padfoot," Remus said. "You've already told us _several_ times who you think she reminds you of."

**Harry, wisely, retreated up the stairs, where he promptly set about getting ready for bed.**

**It did not take the boy very long to discover yet another problem. When he went to lay down he was alarmed to feel the marks on his arms start to burn. His blankets and sheets were then added to the list of 'untouchable' things.**

"My poor baby," Lily whispered. "Let mummy give you a hug!" The three boys looked at her as if she had just grown a second head. Lily either didn't notice or ignored them completely.

**It took him a few minutes to work out a way for him to sleep painlessly.**

**1. No shirt.**

**2. His blankets were pushed down to his waist.**

**3. He had to sleep with his arms on his chest.**

"That would have been impossible for you, Padfoot," Remus commented. "I have never met someone who toss so much in sleep as you." Sirius stuck his tongue out in response.

**It didn't make for a very comfortable sleeping arrangements, but you have to do what you have to do.**

**Sadly Harry didn't return to the sweet dream of the night before. Instead he was again assailed by his regular bad dreams and nightmares.**

"Poor baby," Lily cooed again.

**That coupled with the multiple times he woke up because he'd shifted and his arms were no longer pillowed on his chest, was enough incentive for Harry to get up early.**

**It was still dark outside and he was exhausted, but he was tired of the pain, besides, he was freezing. He was in the common room before the blazing fire doing homework almost before he'd made the decision.**

"No! Hermione, stop corrupting my son this instant!" James said vigorously. "I will not let my son do homework in the middle of the night!"

"It's not the middle of the night, Prongs," Remus reasoned. "It's just very early." James grumbled something, but didn't answer.

**When the first rays of sun filtered through the high windows Harry decided it was time to go get dressed.**

**Back in his dorm Harry carefully maneuvered a shirt over his horn, making sure his forearms were left uncovered.**

"I wonder if he know just how weird that would sound for someone who don't about the earlier things that have happened to him," Sirius mused aloud. James cuffed him over the head.

"Continue reading, you dolt."

**He had just fished out a pair of pants when fire lanced across his abdomen and lower back before shooting up his spine. Harry's breath hissed out as he yanked the shirt back over his head, mindless of the horn.**

"What now?" Remus said. "Why can't the boy be left alone!"

**Panting, Harry brushed the tears from his eyes as the pain faded. That pain had definitely **_**not**_** originated from his arms where the spots were located.**

"Maybe he have got new ones?" Remus suggested. Lily, James and Sirius glared at him.

**Wondering just what was going on, Harry looked down at his stomach; sure enough, silvery spots met his eyes. **

"It's your fault, Moony!" James said and pointed an accusing finger towards Remus.

**Harry could guess there were similar markings across his lower back and up his spine. Where else had this strange disfigurement formed without his knowledge? Suddenly concerned Harry stripped off his pajama bottoms and boxers. There were additional scatterings of spots on his thighs and backside, and two circlets of silvery freckles around both his ankles.**

**He'd been so caught up in everything else that he hadn't bothered to look, but if things continued in this vein much longer Harry wouldn't have anything to wear other than his birthday suit.**

Sirius giggled. Lily and James turned their glares over at him.

"What is so amusing with my sons predicament?" James asked in a deadly calm voice. Sirius continued to giggle.

"'Birthday suit'," he mumbled then burst into a fit of giggles again. Remus shook his head tiredly. Sirius was a lost cause.

**Things were fast becoming out of control. Harry was ready to admit he needed help. His best bet would be to consult Madam Pomphrey.**

"Noooooo!" James yelled. "There has to be a way out of it!"

**She was a doctor, right? And didn't doctors keep some sort of vow of Secrecy? Besides it wasn't like he was going to tell her about the spots. Hopefully she'd think he'd acquired some weird invisible rash-this was the wizarding world, anything was possible…right?**

"Ever the optimist," Sirius mumbled.

**He sure hoped so.**

**The decision made, Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around his shoulders cautiously, relieved when no pain arose. He didn't need to be caught in the corridors with no shirt on. He'd never live it down.**

"Ah, I'm sure it would be okay," Sirius said pompously. "I have done it, and nobody is teasing me about it."

"That, Padfoot dearest, must be because they were all so busy staring at you to even think about teasing," Remus said wisely. "Besides, it wouldn't get through that thick skull of yours anyway."

"May I inquire as to why you where taking a stroll through the hallways of Hogwarts without shirt?" Lily asked curiously.

"I lost a bet to Prongs here," Sirius explained.

_**dmhpdmhpdm**_

**The halls were freezing as Harry made his way to the hospital wing and Harry was relieved no one else was up yet because his footsteps were loud and echoed chillingly through the corridors.**

**Harry drew the cloak closer to his body and sped up, he felt like he was in a Horror flick and it was distinctly disturbing.**

"The hallways are always a bit creepy between 3 in the night and 7 in the morning. It's the law of nature," Sirius proclaimed.

**The hospital wing was deserted when he got there; not that he paid all that much attention to it. No, Harry headed straight to the door leading to the nurses office, slipping his cloak ff and hanging it by the door.**

**She wasn't there either, but that wasn't very surprising; it was only 5:30 in the morning, normal people were still asleep at this time of day.**

"Ah, but then again; the Hogwarts Nurse have never been normal, has she now?" Sirius asked and lifted his eyebrows

**Without hesitation, Harry strode to another door behind the desk next to one of the many potion-filled cabinets in the room, and knocked.**

"She's not going to be pleased," James muttered.

**Five minutes later the door was pulled open by an older woman with curlers in her hair and wearing a hastily tied robe. "Mr. Potter? What in Merlin's name are you doing here at this time of day?"**

"**I'm sorry to wake you, but I need your help." Harry replied politely, looking up at the older woman beseechingly**

"**Oh, very well." She answered with a heavy sigh and a nod of her head.**

James gasped.

"No yelling? No threatening? What happened to her?!"

"It's so sad to see how the mighty have fallen," Sirius said sadly.

**She disappeared for a moment, and when she returned she was slipping her glasses on and carrying her wand in a loose grip.**

**Harry led her back thought the office and perched on the nearest bed, looking at her expectantly.**

"**Well, what seems to be the problem then?" She paused before frowning slightly, "And where is your shirt, Mr. Potter? You'll catch your death!"**

**Harry flushed and looked down, fingering the crisp white sheet he was sitting on, "That's the problem. I put my shirt on this morning, but it hurt so much I couldn't wear it for more then a minute or two."**

"**What do you mean it hurt?" Pomphrey asked, all business.**

James and Sirius shuddered. When Pomphrey was 'all business' she could get scary. Remus, on the other hand, didn't see why they thought she was so scary, but then again, madam Pomphrey had always had a soft spot for him.

"**Well, it burns, really. It doesn't start out that way, it builds from a slight itch and becomes so strong I can't stand it and have to take the shirt off."**

"**Hm…I see. And where does it hurt?"**

**Harry pointed out his stomach and arms, then went to explain about his back.**

**Madam Pomphrey ran check after check; test after test until Harry was hard pressed to hold back his shivers. He bit his lip as the healer cast one more spell, and he again felt the icy rush pass over him, leaving goosebumps on his skin. She ran her fingers lightly over one of his arms before stepping back and nodding decisively. "It's nothing to be worried about, you've just acquired a new allergy to the fabric of your clothes. I'll have Professor Snape make a potion for you. Return during lunch and I'll have it ready."**

"No!" James and Sirius yelled.

"He can't drink something Snape have made! He'll kill the boy!"

**Harry opened his mouth to ask if he could stay there until lunch, but Madam Pomphrey beat him to it. "In the mean time, I want you to go to all your classes. Take this pain relieving potion, it should last long enough for you to take the other potion." Harry could only nod and take the potion from her hand. Then she was gone, heading back through her office.**

**Harry stood up slowly, collected his cloak, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. The other boys were still asleep as he crawled back into bed and pulled his curtain closed around him.**

**Would she really be able to fix this so easily? If so, maybe he should tell her the rest of it. Maybe she'd be able to get rid of his horrible horn and he wouldn't have to be an inhuman freak.**

"Hey now!" Remus said sternly. "You are neither inhuman nor a freak, Harry! Stop saying such things this instant!"

**Yes, if this worked he'd think about telling her. Finally feeling relatively relaxed and marginally happy, Harry downed the potion.**

**Five seconds later Harry realized what a mistake that had been. He felt as if someone had dropped a chunk of frozen acid into his stomach. Then a web of icy fire shot through his veins and the skin around his horn burned white hot.**

"What _is_ all this?" Lily asked worriedly. "What's going on?"

**Harry gasped and doubled over, one hand clutching his stomach, the other tearing at the sheets of his bed. What seemed like hours later, but was really less then two minutes, the pain was gone and Harry could sit up properly. He was vaguely aware of the burning flesh on his arm where he'd accidentally touched the blankets.**

**Harry crawled to the front of his bed and leaned against the headboard, reveling in the cool, smooth surface against his flushed skin.**

**Harry sat there when the rest of the dorm started to stir. He sat there when Seamus, then Neville left to take their morning showers. He didn't move again until Ron stood outside his curtain telling him to hurry up or they'd be late.**

**Harry shooed him off telling him he was sick again and promising he'd talk to madam Pomphrey. Ron reluctantly left him behind.**

_**hpdmhpdmhp**_

**Harry sat there for hours until it was finally lunchtime and he was to go see Madam Pomphrey. Harry carefully crawled out of his bed, avoiding making contact with his bed hangings.**

"All that not touching things have to get tiring after a while, don't you think?" Sirius asked. The three others nodded.

**He hesitated, then picked up his invisibility cloak. There was no way he was going to march through Hogwarts without a shirt on, that was just begging for trouble.**

"Only if McGonagall see you, dear boy," Sirius said airily.

**Professor Snape and Madam Pomphrey were waiting when Harry arrived in the Hospital Wing. He waited until their backs were turned before slipping the cloak off and handing it up.**

"**Good, you're here." Madam Pomphrey said when she spotted him. Professor Snape just sneered at him unpleasantly.**

"Stop sneering unpleasantly at my son!" James demanded the stack of papers.

"**The Professor has informed me you missed all your morning classes. I thought I made it clear you were not to ditch your lessons." The older lady reprimanded in obvious disapproval.**

"**You did." Harry agreed easily, "but the potion didn't work."**

"That's not going to work well with Snape," Lily said. "He hates it when people tell him that his potions don't work."

"And how do you know that?" James asked suspiciously.

"I have nothing against Snape. We are potions partners after all," Lily said. James looked like he was plotting the horrifically, painful death of one Severus Snape. And he probably was too.

**Both the Potion's Master and Healer frowned at Harry's words, "Strange." Pomphrey said thoughtfully, "It was probably passed the potency date, nothing to really worry about."**

**Harry didn't say anything to that as he walked to the closest bed. He knew it wasn't true, but he wasn't about to tell her that.**

**Madam Pomphrey took the potion bottle from a silent Snape and handed it to the boy. "Take it quickly, as I'm sure it won't be pleasant."**

"Of course not! It was made by the Bat of the Dungeon!" Sirius said.

**Harry sat cross-legged in the center of the bed, staring at the potion in his hands. He did not want a repeat of that morning, especially if Snape was in the audience.**

"Greasy git," James filled in. Lily glared at him, but didn't comment.

**Unfortunately there was still a possibility of it curing him (though he doubted it). It was possible the other potion was bad, just as Madam Pomphrey suggested.**

**So, ignoring his better judgment Harry lifted the container to his lips, braced himself for the worst, and downed the potion in one gulp.**

"Uh oh."

**Mere moments later he felt the frozen chunk of acid hit his stomach, then spread a burning cold through his veins. The skin under his horn pulsed and burned.**

"Poor boy," Lily said for the umpteenth time that day.

**Harry curled into himself, falling to the bed in pain; his eyes as well as every other muscle in his body clenched, then relaxed. Harry sagged in relief, the pain subsiding after an eternity of agony. As his senses returned to him he became aware of another pain in his body. His side, and arms burned where his flesh came in contact with his bed linens. Harry sat up stiffly, and the pain faded.**

**Madam Pomphrey and Professor Snape were watching him closely.**

"Yes, I agree with you, Lily," James said. "Imagine being under the scrutiny of the Bat of the Dungeon and the Nurse From Hell!"

"**If the other potion effected him like that, then I doubt the potion was at fault, Poppy. The boy's body is obviously rejecting the foreign magic."**

"Oooh, Snape isn't as dumb as he looks!" Sirius said. This earned him a smack on the head from Lily.

**As Snape spoke, Madam Pomphrey had taken to casting spells on Harry again. Spell after spell came at him, and Harry clenched his eyes shut at the avalanche of unpleasant sensations that assailed him. After five minutes he was no longer able to retain the grimace or shivers**

**Snape's eyes narrowed at him, "Pomphrey, stop. Your wasting your time, it seems Mr. Potter has become spell resistant as well."**

**Pomphrey hesitated, looking back at her colleague. "I've never seen anything like this before, Severus. How could this have happened?" Harry snorted to himself. He knew exactly how this had happened, he'd been turned into a bloody Unicorn, that's how. "Well, the boy can't very well tramp around the school half dressed. I'll talk to Dumbledore about it immediately."**

**Then she was gone again, leaving Harry in the unpleasant company of one Severus Snape.**

The boys sneered.

"If he hurt my son…," James said menacingly and let the sentence hang in the air.

_**dmhpdmhpdm**_

**When Dumbledore found out about Harry's unfortunate predicament he'd given the boy the day off to go clothes shopping. Snape was the only Professor with no classes for the remainder of the day, and so was roped into being Harry's chaperone; or more accurately, his guard.**

"Ouch," Remus said, wincing. "Snape, shopping? What's happened to the world?"

**Harry glared unhappily at the spy's**

"Spy?" the all chorused.

**back as they waited for the salesman to appear. Five minutes later they were joined by a woman in her late twenties, "Hello, I'm Lisa Tuckman, what can I do to help you?"**

**Snape sneered at her unpleasantly, "The boy here is in need of a new wardrobe." He drawled.**

"I wonder if Snape is capable of any other expressions than an unpleasant sneer," Sirius mused.

**The woman's eyes swept over Harry's form appraisingly before she looked into his eyes, "I can see why, come along."**

"Oooh! Mysterious woman!" Sirius said in a mystified voice.

**Snape placed himself in a chair near the door as Harry followed the lady from the room.**

"**So, where's your shirt?" Lisa asked conversationally.**

"I like her," Sirius stated.

"Yeah, you would," Remus said with a smile.

**Harry blushed, "Uh, that's actually why I'm here. I seem to have developed an allergy to the fabric my shirts are made of."**

"**An allergy, huh? And the potion didn't set it right?" Harry shook his head, "alright, that's simple enough." The woman chirped cheerfully. She led him down the hall and through a door into a wonderland of cloth.**

Sirius looked like he was going to drool. Remus and James, who knew about Sirius' unhealthy obsession with clothes, rolled their eyes.

**Rolls of fabric were stacked against the walls, piles lined the floor. "So, what were your shirts made of? Knowing that will help me know what to avoid."**

**Harry shifted uneasily, "I'm not sure, actually." He admitted sheepishly. It wasn't like he'd had a choice in what to wear, all his clothing had been Dudley's hand-me-downs, after all.**

Remus growled.

**The woman chuckled, "Don't worry about it. Your not the first boy to be uninterested in 'girly' things like that."**

"Hey!" Sirius yelled. "I resent that!"

"I've been trying to tell you that your thing for clothes isn't normal for years, Padfoot," James said.

**As she spoke she picked her way through the fabrics and soon she had a small stack of sample scraps. "Here, try these. Tel me if any of them bother your allergies."**

**Harry gulped, this meant he'd have to feel the pain again. As much as he'd love to avoid that, he knew this had to be done.**

**Mentally preparing himself, Harry reached for the first square of fabric. After holding it to his forearm for a little while he hissed in pain and removed it quickly.**

"**Cotton is out, then." Lisa sang as he picked up the next scrap.**

**A hiss of pain latter and Lisa marked 'satin' off the list.**

**Silk, leather, and suede were also no good; and by this time the girl was beginning to frown in concern.**

"He can't wear anything!" James said frustrated.

**When polyester, snake skin, and any other halfway normal material Lisa could come up with had the same results Lisa was obviously worried. "Harry." She said seriously as she set the latest scrap (wool) aside, "I'm afraid I don't have any more…muggle…fabrics to show you." At Harry's crestfallen expression Lisa quickly continued. "That doesn't mean that's all I carry, though. I also have a wide assortment of magical fabric."**

"That's probably it," Lily muttered to her self.

**Harry gave her a slightly bewildered look and she quickly elaborated, "'Muggle' fabrics, as we call them, are taken from normal plants and animals (sheep, cows, tigers, and such). But Magical fabrics on the other hand, come from magical plants and animals, (acromantula silk, dragon skin, and the ever rare fairy dust) Naturally, magical fabrics are highly expensive and worn mainly by the social elite (Malfoy, Parkinson, and Black to name a few)."**

"See? My love for clothes is not my fault," Sirius said, pointing at the papers he held. "I have inherited it!"

**Harry stared at his hands in thought. If this didn't work than he'd be forced to either wear unbearably painful garments or walk around nude. Neither idea appealed to the boy and he quickly nodded his consent. Spending tons of money far surpassed the alternative.**

**Harry tentatively pressed a patch of dragon hide to his arm and waited.**

**A small…flutter, for lack of a better word…passed over the silver marks and that was it. No weird tingle in his horn, no irritation or itch, and **_**no**_** pain.**

James actually punched his fist into the air in triumph.

**Harry looked up at the sales woman with an ecstatic grin. "It doesn't hurt!" He crowed in relief.**

**Lisa grinned back, "That's wonderful! Try the others real fast and then we'll go over styles and cuts you'd like."**

**Harry did as he was told with a much more cheerful attitude. He got similar results up until the last scrap. This small square of material was a light white-grey leather that was baby-bottom-soft.**

**As Harry pressed it against the skin of his arm he had two very different reactions, both equally as powerful as the other, and it was very unnerving.**

**Harry felt a strong shiver travel up his spine and a wave of disgust assailed him. Yet at the same time his magic hummed and pulsed in recognition, it almost felt like the fabric belonged to him like a second skin.**

"…okay?" James said questionably.

**Harry frantically tore it from his arm. "None of that." He said on the verge of hysteria. "None of that."**

**After a few minutes his heart rate returned to normal, and Harry was calm enough to ask, "What was that?" A small part of him didn't ever want to know, but he readily suppressed that part of him and looked at Lisa expectantly.**

**Lisa was obviously a little put off by his strong negative reaction, but answered anyway, "Unicorn leather." Harry felt another shiver of repulsion travel over his skin.**

"Of course!" Lily said.

_**hpdmhpdmhp**_

**Twenty minutes later and Harry was equipped in a pair of black dragon hide pants with matching dragon skin boots with silver buckles. His chest was now swathed in a shimmery white acromantula silk poets shirt, and a blood red velvet-like cloak swept behind him in graceful folds. The rest of his wardrobe, including a weeks worth of school robes, would be sent as they were finished over the next week.**

"He's going to look like a Malfoy or something equally horrible," James mumbled, mortified.

"Hey!" Sirius said and swatted James on the head. "You are actually insulting me here!" James looked sheepish and apologized.

**Harry obviously didn't carry enough money to pay for the one set of clothing he was wearing, much less an entire wardrobe filled with similar apparel, so Lisa showed him how to use Blood Credit. Wizards, it would seem, have a system similar to credit cards only much safer.**

"Credit cards?" James asked. Lily sighed.

"It's a small card that Muggles use to withdraw money and pay for things in the store," she said shortly. James didn't look any wiser.

**Lisa had whipped out a clean piece of parchment and a small silver knife. Then she had instructed him to slit his finger and let a few drops of blood fall on the parchment. After healing the wound Harry had signed his name over the crimson stains and watched in fascination as words formed across the page in what could only be his blood. It appeared to be a store record of what he'd bought, how much he'd paid, and a number of other important facts. He'd grinned and thanked her.**

**Snape took this all in with a strong glare on his face, and stalked from the store.**

"Do you think Snape can walk in any different manner?" Sirius asked thoughtfully. James and Remus shook their heads. Lily had by now decided that the smartest thing to do was to ignore them.

**Harry collected his invisibility cloak, said a quick farewell, and followed his professor. Now they were heading to find what else he needed, bedding and quills. Snape was obviously displeased when he'd been informed that clothes weren't the only things Harry now required, but Harry wasn't very concerned about it.**

**What could Snape do anyway? Poison him? With the way his body was acting at the moment, Harry highly doubted that was even possible.**

"Well, _that's_ a good thing for sure!" Remus said with feeling.

**The next stops were not quite as long, but just as expensive. He'd had to special order a new quilt, sheets, and bed curtains, as well as a new backpack. His new set of quills included Phoenix feathers, griffin feathers, and hippogriff feathers.**

**Finally finished, Harry stepped out into the street just as an explosion erupted just down the street from him. Through the panic, confusion, and hysterical screams Harry heard someone yell, "Death Eaters!"**

"What?!" the four of them chorused.

"Get my son out of there, Snape!" James yelled, going frantic.

_**dmhpdmhpdm**_

**By the time lunch was over Draco**

"What? No! you can't leave us hanging there!" Lily said, slightly hysterical.

**was positive there was nothing of importance in the library, not even in the restricted section. Draco only had one option left, and that was why when his last class was over he headed up the stairs to the trap door that guarded Trelawney's rooms.**

Sirius and James started humming a very sad march.

**Draco hated that this was the only option left open to him. Years of listening to his father talk bad about her was not without it's effects. Plus all the stories his classmates told him, he doubted she was a true Seer. He doubted she possessed even a drop of the magic that type of study required.**

"**Hello, Professor?" He called tentatively as he climbed into the classroom. And what a classroom it was! Veils were draped across the room, and there was a crystal ball on every table. A cupboard in the back held tea cups and kettles and there was a stove and sink in the corner. Candles and incense clouded the room with a thick perfumed smoke and three glowing orbs cast a yellow light over the room.**

Lily hmph'ed.

"Divination is such rubbish," she declared.

"Yes, it is," James said.

"**Professor?" He called again when nobody answered. A moment later a curtain of beads parted and a woman draped in garish shawls and drowning in her own glasses, floated into the room…or tried to float into the room; she really was trying too hard,**

"I actually think I like him," Sirius said, surprising everyone.

"**yes, child?" She questioned in a wispy sort of voice.**

**Draco was even more convinced that she was a fake by her appearance alone; she looked like some kind of rejected gypsy.**

"Yes, I like him!"

**He ignored his impulse to turn on his heel and leave, and jumped right on in, "I need your help, Professor. I've been having these Dreams since the middle of summer and I looked through the library, but I couldn't find much about them."**

"**I see, why don't you tell me about these dreams?" The older, deranged looking woman crooned.**

**Draco opened his mouth to explain, paused, then shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't." Draco hesitated before continuing. He didn't want to reveal himself o this woman, but he had no choice. He couldn't explain the dreams, and he had no way of getting the information he needed. "I'm a Seer, Professor. A True, full powered Seer, and I'm sure the dream has something to do with that."**

"He's a Seer?" Remus asked. "Well, I guess it wasn't that unexpected."

**The Professor's gaze sharpened and she fixed him with a piercing stare, "A real Seer? If this is true, show me."**

"…okay?" James said. "How can he do that?"

**For someone not well versed in Seer magic this request may have seemed unusual. **

"Hell yeah!" James said.

**Draco may not have been well educated in this area, but he understood perfectly. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath. "Alright." He agreed.**

**When Draco opened his eyes again they were no longer a cloudy gray, but bright quicksilver.**

"Hmm.. Cool! I think," Sirius muttered.

_**Okay, a couple of notes here, I don't know if Madam Pomphrey has glasses, if she doesn't sorry you'll just have to ignore that for this story cus looks like she's got them. And the second point, I know the whole spots thing has been done before as well as the new wardrobe...but trust me, it's never been done like this. I have a specific reason he can't wear normal 'muggle' clothes you'll just have to wait and see why.**_

"Why would she enjoy causing my son pain?!" Lily said outraged. James was happy that he, for once, was not in the receiving end of the red-haired girl's rage

_**Now, I have a question for everyone Does anyone know what a Snidget would look like?**_

"She doesn't know how a Snigdet look like?" Sirius said. "How can she not?"

"Haven't you realised that yet?" Lily asked. "She's a Muggle, of course!"

_**I found a mention of it on the internet and would love to use it in my fic, but I'm not sure what it looks like. Any help on this front woud be lovely. Thanks**_

_**Review**_

"I'm getting pretty tired of the review thing," Remus declared. "Anyone agree with me?" Lily, James and Sirius raised their hands.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHP

_Thank you for reading! Please come back later and read more when I get to update!_

_My goal is to catch up on Star! Wish me luck!_

_And reviews makes me very happy you know._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Lifetime of Potter**

_Here I am again! I updated! Aren't you proud of me?? But the fast update is thanks to _Tsubasa no Ryu, _so thank her everybody! I promised her I woud update during this week, and therefore I do. Even though it's almost the end of the week.. _

_Yeah, not mine by the way._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!_

_**This is an edited version. I didn't like how the other turned out, so I re-wrote and added a bit. Besides: I didn't get many reviews, so I took the hint.**_

HPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHP

"I don't want to read anymore," Sirius declared and waved the stack of papers wildly. James caught them swiftly and settled down. Lily eyed him warily.

"Are _you_ going to read, Potter?" she asked. James nodded proudly and began.

_**Chapter 6: a lifetime of Potter**_

**Thanks to everyone who looked up a snidget for me, it will definitely be showing in the story (hopefully soon).**

**A special shout out goes to Kali Sword for the wonderful review. Thank you for pointing out the problem with my Unicorn Leather. I've actually found a way around it that will lengthen my story and add more plot. Also mentioned was Dumbledor. I don't know how I'll fit him in, but I'm going to try. As for Harry going to him when he found his horn...I don't think so. First and foremost Harry is a teenager, and all teenagers yearn for acceptance and try to blend in. Harry's horn is deffinately not going to blend in. Like any other teenager he'd try to hide it for as long as possible hoping no one is going to notice. That includes Dumbledor. Remember, Harry conciders himself a freak at the moment, he's not likely going to want to broadcast his abnormality. He did grow up with the Durslies after all.**

"I really don't like them," Remus said angrily.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

Here James stopped reading and just stared down at the papers in his hand. Lily, Sirius and Remus looked curiously at him, but James was too far gone to notice. Sirius waved a hand in front of James' eyes. He didn't even blink.

"Eh, Prongs?" Remus said carefully. "What's going on?" James slowly handed Remus the papers without looking up. Remus continued reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...he belongs to Draco.**

"What?!" Sirius yelled. His yell seemed to awaken James from his apathy. He lifted his head and looked at Lily.

"Our son is supposed to get together with that…that _Malfoy_!" he spat the last word out. "And that Malfoy is a guy! A boy! I don't want a pouf for a son!" Lily looked angrily at James. Remus and Sirius exchanged glances.

"James Harold Potter!" Lily yelled. "I will not listen to this kind of rubbish from you, you hear me?! You are going to accept your son, no matter if he is together with a boy or not!" She looked downright furious. James looked shocked.

"But –, "

"No buts, Potter," Lily said. "Stop being such a homophobe!" James hung his head.

"Okay," he mumbled. Lily and Remus exchanged relieved smiles. Sirius was glaring at James, who luckily didn't notice.

**When Draco had removed the glamour that had hidden his eyes almost his whole life, something inside him gave way. Spells, potions, and other enchantments that had been woven around him without his knowledge disintegrated within seconds leaving him feeling surprisingly light.**

"Maybe he flies away and leaves my son alone?" James said hopefully. Lily looked at him, but didn't see the disgusted look she thought would be there, so she let it be.

**As Draco was hit by the full force of his suppressed powers his eyes glowed milky white and he fell to his knees under the pressure.**

"I don't think so, Prongs," Remus said.

**Years of ignored visions and dreams assailed him within moments. Images of a little black haired boy crying in a small dark closet, clutching his broken arm switched to a waspish woman yelling shrilly about breakfast. The same little boy was running through a park with a terrified look on his face, his eyes darting around for a hiding place as a pack of much larger boys chased after him, yelling and laughing loudly. A boy sat in a clothing shop looking nervously around at a blond boy the same age. A mirror. A stone. A snake and notebook. Fist fights; wizard duels. A giant Grim-like dog, a murderer. A dragon and a graveyard. More and more pictures flooded into him leaving him panting on the floor.**

"What the-?" Sirius said.

"The poor boy!" Lily said.

"What, Malfoy?" James asked.

"No, the boy in his dreams! The poor, little boy!" Lily cooed.

**He felt sick as he watched an innocent man sent through the veil, knowing he could have prevented it i****f he had had his powers in full.**

"The veil?" Lily asked. "Is this some pureblood-thing?"

"Not that I know of," Sirius said. "And when I don't know of it, it isn't worth knowing." No one bothered to comment.

**His mind was reeling from the enormity of what he'd just witnessed. He'd been having dreams and visions of Harry Potter most of his life and had never even known it.**

"Why have Malfoy been having dreams about my son?!" James asked.

"Potter, stop being like that," Lily scolded. "You have to come to terms with the fact that Harry has had a soul mating dream, _the night he dreamed of Draco_! They are probably meant to be or something." James looked repulsed for a moment, before he shrugged and looked apologizing up to his friends and future wife.

"What you should be more worried about is the fact that all those things that in his visions were about Harry," Remus said carefully. Lily looked at the papers in horror. James looked slightly green.

**That was the thing, though, he **_**hadn't **_**known. His father hadn't wanted him to know. And he was paying for that now. He wouldn't let it happen again, though, not after this taste of freedom and power; not after having felt so whole and light.**

"That's the spirit!" Lily said loudly.

"Hmm, he probably is a bit different than his father after all," James admitted. Lily beamed at him.

**Draco wasn't looking forward to his fathers reaction when he found out, but he would deal with that later. For now he would focus on gaining control over his new powers and finding out what those strange dreams were about.**

**He felt a delicate hand on his shoulder and looked up through bleary eyes at the professor. "How long?" She asked softly with a note of understanding and sympathy in her voice.**

"Wow, maybe she isn't that bad after all," Sirius mused.

**Draco closed his eyes as he answered, "My whole life."**

"**I see. It will get easier, you won't have anymore rushes like that, but your first few visions will leave you weak and with a mountain of a headache." She informed him, "But it will pass, and the pain and weakness will stop once your body has adjusted to your powers.**

"I agree with you, Padfoot. She can't be _that_ bad seeing as she knows how to help him," Remus said.

"Why did we want her to help him again?" James asked.

"Prongs, you didn't mind him before you found out that he is meant to be with Harry or something, so don't start now," Remus said calmly.

**Draco nodded as he opened his eyes again. His vision was now clear, but everything looked weird. He frowned slightly at the faint shimmer in the room. He chose to ignore it for the moment and focused on his reason for being there in the first place. "So, do you know what those dreams are about?"**

"**As a matter of fact, I do." She said, turning and walking to her desk. As she opened one of the drawers and riffled through it she continued her explanation, "You're seeking out your Monimos."**

"His what?" James and Sirius said in unison.

"**My what?"**

"See, you're actually not that different," Lily said. James stuck out his tongue at her.

"**Your Monimos, your stabilizer. Without them, you could very easily get lost in your magic. If you ever do get lost in a trance or other such pull, it's near impossible to get you out. The only person with even the slightest chance to bring you back is your Monimos, but even their options are limited."**

"Wow," Sirius said. "They obviously are important to the Seers."

"No kidding," Remus said sarcastically.

**Draco was frowning now, "So, I would need to find this Monimos if I wanted to start training?" He didn't want to wait, but if it was as dangerous as she made it out to be, he really had no choice.**

"**Oh, no. If you want to train, I'll help you. I can stabilize you to a point, and you' be able to begin training. We won't go very deep, but it's a start." When she stood up, she had an armful of books. "I want you to read all of these. A couple are the journals of past Seers, such as Cassandra. And one was a study done by Merlin." Draco took the books, greatly relieved to finally find some material.**

**Draco nodded to her gratefully. "I'll be back soon to ask questions and begin training." He paused before saying, "Please don't tell anyone, this cannot get back to my father."**

_**Dmhpdmhpdm**_

"**Death Eaters!" Someone shouted from down the street. Harry's**

"Yes! Finally!" Lily yelled. "I was worried about him!"

**eyes immediately focused in that direction. He had to do something! People everywhere were panicking, running scared amidst the cruel laughter and randomly cast spells.**

**If Harry didn't do something fast, someone would get hurt. Determined to stop the Death Eaters, Harry started towards them, his wand drawn and at the ready.**

"What? No! Go away from them, Harry!" Lily said, waiving her arms and with a frantic look in her eyes. The boys eyed her warily.

**He didn't get more then three steps before he felt an arm slide around his waist and a hand clasp over his mouth as he was yanked backwards.**

"What?! Who's kidnapping my son?!" James yelled, Lily looking just as worried as he felt.

**The world around him became topsy-turvy and he felt the familiar tug behind his naval that identified a portkey. All those sensations, combined with the magic of the portkey had Harry feeling sick to his stomach as his horn 'hummed' and the silvery spots pulsed and prickled like a thousand red-hot needles.**

"My poor boy!" Lily said.

**Harry's eyes were clenched tightly shut as the magic faded and he could feel the ground firmly beneath his feet. His kidnapper had released him and stepped back, giving Harry room to pull himself together.**

**A second later the boy's eyes snapped open and he spun around to face his assailant. It was Snape, and he looked bored. "What do you think you were doing? Take me back, I have to stop them!"**

"Why does my son feel like he has to save everyone?" James asked no one in particular.

**Snape's eyes narrowed, "You do not **_**need**_** to do any such thing, Potter, the aurors will do that just fine on their own."**

"I actually agree with Snape on that one," Remus said.

" **But its my job!" Harry shot back stubbornly.**

"No, it's not," Lily said stubbornly.

"**It is not your job to stop anyone, Potter. You are still underage, still in school. You don't know half of the spells those Death Eaters know." Snape reminded him harshly.**

"I agree with Snape today," Sirius said, surprising everyone. "What? Don't tell me you don't?!"

**It didn't change anything. Harry still felt it was his duty to be there. He had to protect them, it was his job!**

**Harry blinked, thinking back over those thoughts. Since when did he feel honor bound to protect people? Sure, people (Snape) claimed he had a hero complex, **

Sirius growled.

**but that was more a moral thing and most of his adventures had been either set up or accidental. Harry may be a Gryffindor, but he was also a Slytherin (as much as he hated to admit it.) and as such did not go looking for trouble.**

"A Slytherin?!!" James yelled, now looking beyond frantic. "How can a son of mine be part Slytherin?!" He pointed an accusing finger towards Lily. "It has to be from you!"

**So why did he now feel honor bound to go back and fight? He'd never felt this overwhelming urge to …well…protect people, before.**

**It didn't make sense, and Harry would bet his wand it had something to do with the stupid unicorn problem of his (what didn't).**

"That makes sense," Lily said, ignoring the glare James still had towards her.

**Breathing huffily, Harry ignored his professor and the compelling feeling telling him he had to apparate back to the street immediately; which was completely ridiculous as he was back at Hogwarts and, as Hermione was always reminding them, you can't apparate at Hogwarts.**

"Moony-girl!" Sirius yelled before Remus could stop him.

**Whatever. He was irritated, and hungry. As he could do nothing about his first problem, he chose to solve his second complaint.**

"Good idea," Sirius said.

**Ron and Hermione were already in the Great Hall talking to Dean and Seamus as Neville watched. Harry sat in the seat opposite Ron and started piling food onto his plate.**

**He glanced up as the conversation around him halted. He raised an eyebrow at his dorm mates, who were all staring at him quite openly.**

"What now?!" Lily said and waived her arms. Remus scooted a little away from her to avoid getting hit.

"**What are you wearing?" Ron asked at the same time Seamus queried, "Is that dragon hide?" he sounded rather impressed.**

**At Seamus' question Ron's jaw dropped and it was Hermione's turn to question him. "I thought you were sick? Did you go see Madam Pomphrey? You really shouldn't have skipped classes if you weren't sick." She chastised.**

"I'm starting to get really annoyed at that girl," Lily stated. She had calmed down, and Remus felt safe again.

"**Well, I wasn't sick, really." Harry admitted. Three of his friend looked ready to object, so Harry quickly continued. "But I did go see Madam Pomphrey. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, but it was kind of embarrassing." At his friends expectant faces he reluctantly elaborated. "I have a unique allergy to the material my clothes were made of. Unfortunately the potion Snape made to fix it wasn't affective."**

"**So, you needed new clothing, that I can understand. What I don't understand is why you had to get something so obviously expensive." Hermione berated him, "I know you're not exactly poor, but you're no Malfoy either, you might need that money later on in life."**

"I don't like the way she talks about that," Remus said. "She sounds like she is going to berate him for buying the clothes he likes."

"She isn't a Moony-girl after all," Sirius said. "Moony don't care how expensive clothes we buy." Remus shot him a small smile.

"**I know, Hermione, you don't have to lecture me about it. I didn't have much choice in the matter."**

**Hermione's eyes narrowed when he talked back, but she ignored it, latching onto his words instead, "What do you mean you didn't have much choice? You can't expect me to believe the shop owner forced you to buy that ridiculous outfit."**

"That wasn't very nice," Lily said, frowning. "I think his outfit sounded good-looking."

**Harry sighed in exasperation, "For one I picked out the outfit and I happen to like it,**

"Yeah, tell her!" Sirius said.

**and for another thing, I don't have a choice. Don't worry, the shop owner was nothing but sweet, it's not her fault I'm allergic to normal fabrics."**

"**You mean to tell me you couldn't find anything cheaper than dragon hide?" Hermione asked in disbelief.**

"Annoying!" Sirius and James said in unison.

**Harry nodded, "That's exactly what I'm saying."**

"**How odd." She murmured to herself, finally letting him off the hook.**

"She's a curious girl," James said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, _too_ curious," Sirius said.

**Harry chose to go back to his food. He paused with an apple slice halfway to his mouth when he noticed the other boys still staring at him (and in Ron's case, his plate)**

"What now, people? Cant you just leave my son alone?" Lily said.

"**Is that all your eating?" Neville asked softly, his voice betraying his surprise.**

**Harry glanced down at his plate and noticed that it was filled with fruits, vegetables, and pastries. Not a slice of meat graced his plate.**

"You know, that's really not so odd," Remus mused. "Eating meat can't be very appetizing for a unicorn."

"**Yeah mate, why don't you have some chicken, it's your favorite." Ron asked, holding the tray out to Harry.**

**Harry glanced down at the offering and scrunched his nose up as the stench of death and cooked flesh filled his nostrils, turning his stomach unpleasantly.**

"And once again, Moony is completely right," Sirius sighed.

"**No thanks." he said as he pushed the tray away firmly. Ignoring his staring companions he set about finishing his meal.**

_**dmhpdmhpdm**_

"**What is it Severus? I was in a very important meeting." Lucius asked as he emerged from the fireplace in the potion master's private chambers.**

"Eww! Malfoy and Snape!" James said.

"**I have discovered a slight hitch in the plan our Lord has set out for us." Snape explained seriously.**

Remus and Sirius growled as the dog/wolf they were, and Lily and James glared at the papers in Remus' hand.

**The blond arched an eyebrow, "And that would be?"**

"**Potter somehow formed a resistance to outside magic. Spells have no affect on him, and his body outright rejects even healing potions."**

"Hah! Take that, you evil scumbag!" Sirius yelled in triumph.

**Lucius' sharp eyes fixed on his fellow Death Eater, "Is there some way around it?"**

"**I'm not positive. I may be able to fix a poison that will weaken his defenses and subdue his magic for a short period of time. If we time it right, Potter's body would not be able to fight my potions and your spells. By the time he's back to normal strength, it will be too late and my potion will be in his bloodstream. We could also use a magic leech so he won't be able to throw off your spells."**

"Bad Snape! How can you do that?!" Lily said. Her face hid how betrayed she felt on the inside, but Remus could sense it anyway.

"**Very good." Lucius purred, "The first stage of our plan is set. I'll be sending the letters out tomorrow night."**

"**My potion will be ready by the day after tomorrow, and the spells?" Snape demanded.**

**The blond sneered superiorly, "My spells will be ready on time, you have no need to concern yourself over them." A swirl of robes and a flash of emerald flame later and Malfoy was gone, leaving Snape sneering at the fire.**

"Wow. What a wonderful friendship," Sirius said sarcastically. "A typical Slytherin friendship, consisting of sneers and un-friendliness.

_**Yes, the plot is thickening...but I'm not sure which side Snape is on...if he is on the Light side...he's still going to go through with his plan if only because Voldi would get a bit suspitious if he didn't...I'm not sure, we'll see.**_

"Did the author just call Voldemort Voldi, or was that just me?" James asked.

"Nope, it wasn't just you," Remus said. "It really said that."

_**Next time: The Death Eaters plan begins, Harry finally asks Ron...and I'll try to get a bit of Harry/Draco interaction (but no promises)**_

James shuddered, but didn't comment.

"Not against it anymore, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"I have to admit that Draco Malfoy doesn't sound like he's anything like his father, and if he is to make my son happy, then who am I to stop him," James said. Lily beamed and hugged him. James got a dreamy expression on his face that didn't leave for a long time.

_**Review!**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Than you for reading again! Please leave a review, it would make my day!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Here I am people! I __finally updated again! I almost didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, and I took the hint. __**I have improved the last chapter**__. I must say I weren't very pleased with it myself, so it felt good to have rewritten it._

_Here we go again then! I hope I get more reviews on this one..Iit sucks not getting reviews. You have to thank _keisan_ for the update. If it weren't for her review, I would have waited until after Christmas! Imagine that! Consider this my Christmas present for all of you! This chapter and the improved version of the last._

_If I had owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't have needed to complain about the expensiveness of a school year in England! Meaning: I don't own it. The Unicorn Prince still belongs to Starflower-Gem._

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

**The Myth**

"Anyone else want to read?" Remus asked. No one answered. "James?"

"No thanks, Moony," James said. "I got such a shock the last time, so I think I'll pass it." Sirius and Lily grinned and Remus began to read.

_**7. The Myth**_

_**Wow, I almost have 200 reviews, thanks guys! Now, on for answering some questions. I'll adress the one that bothers me most. Snapes issue.**_

_**To be honest, I don't like Snape...**_

"Who does?!" James and Sirius asked loudly in unison.

_**and I'm not sure if I want him to be a real spy or not...we'll see. If I so decide to place him in that catagory I'll find a way to explain his 'unspyish' attitude. Remember, if he was acting 'ooc' it was because this obviously isn't the real Harry Potter and when I write, the characters write themselves. Think about it, if I was trying to remain in cannon Draco and Harry would not be paired together. If you want cannon, please go read Harry/Ginny fics.**_

"I swear, this thing gets more and more confusing every time," James said and shook his head.

_**Now, onto something more pleasant. Harry's horn and why Draco can see it...I'll explain this later I'm sure but it won't harm anything to point out a few things: Draco's a seer, right? And who's his Monimos? Harry, that's right. Draco's been having vissions of Harry since he was a small child so the fact that he can see harry's true forms shouldn't be at all surprising.**_

_**Once again, I love you all and your wonderful reviews. Please keep it up. Now, on to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (He belongs to Draco Malfoy)**_

James shuddered.

"I still don't like the sound of that," he said. "I mean, sure, Malfoy doesn't sound all that bad, but he's a guy!" Lily gave him a death glare and he stopped.

_**The Unicorn Prince**_

_**Chapter 7: The Myth**_

**Later that night Harry was sitting in the library surrounded by a gaggle of noisy Gryffindors. Madam Pince sat behind her desk glaring daggers at the obnoxious teens, though she didn't confront them about it (Harry suspected that had something to do with Hermione's presence. She was the librarian's favorite student, after all).**

"Just like Moony!" Sirius yelled happily. Remus' eye started to twitch.

"If I have to listen to that comment one more time, I will get very mad at you, Sirius," he threatened. Sirius gulped and tried to hide behind James.

**"Hey Ron?" Harry said after a while. Everyone quieted down to listen to him speak (something that happened frequently, yet never ceased to unnerve him).**

"The poor boy isn't used to the Potter-charm," James said nonchalantly. Lily raised her eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Oh come on, Lily, you marry me after all!" he said with a grin.

**He cleared his throat uncomfortably, but continued anyway, "What can you tell me about Unicorn Maidens."**

**Ron raised an eyebrow at him curiously, "Why do you want to know that?" he asked.**

**Harry shrugged, trying to look nonchalant,**

"Something his father has had down since he was wearing diapers, I'm sure," Lily mumbled.

**"It's an asignment Hagrid gave me." He lied smoothly. He had found it helped to know your lie ahead of time and keep it as simple as possible; for one thing that makes it easier to remember and more believable.**

"He is a true Marauder," Sirius said and wiped an imaginary tear.

**His pre made believable lie wasn't as believable as he would've liked, though. Harry had forgotten Dean was taking the class with him and his friend shot a rather annoying hole through his fib, "But Harry, we're studying Hydra's this week."**

**"That's right, Harry. Besides, from what I've read on the matter (which isn't much) Unicorn maidens are mythical creatures. Hagrid doesn't cover mythical creatures." Hermione agreed.**

**"It's for an extra credit assignment. I have to write a 16 inch essay on a 'real' mythical creature." He elaborated quickly.**

**This caused Hermione to squeal extatically, "Oh Harry, that's wonderful! I'm so glad you're starting to take your studies seriously."**

Sirius giggled. No, wait, _chuckled manly, _as Sirius Black Do Not Giggle.

**Ron, for his part, looked like Harry had just committed the ultimate crime.**

"I like Ron," James said. Lily glared.

"Doing homework is important, Potter!" she said. James shrugged.

"Whatever."

**Harry ignored the look on his friend's face as he prodded further, "Well?"**

**Ron floundered for a moment before a resigned look came over his features. "I"ve never really had to explain this before, I've always assumed it was something everyone knew."**

**Harry and hermione shared a look, "I was raised by muggles Ron, remember? I didn't even know magic was real till I was eleven." Harry reminded his best friend.**

James huffed angrily.

**Ron blinked, "Muggles...right." He repeated, before shaking his head, "Well, I guess the legend started because of a debate about where magic came from and why some people have it and some don't.**

**"The legend says that when Earth was still new, nothing lived here. It was all rocky, and dead. Well, almost everything. There was a small cave in the ground, a hole really. Inside the cool crevice was a spring. And asleep beside the pool was a beautiful girl. Her hair was made of moonlight and her skin milk.**

**"No one knows how long she lay there sleeping or where she even came from."**

**"I heard she was an alien!" Seamus added helpfully, only to receive a glare from his best friend.**

"What's an alien?" Sirius asked. "I haven't heard that part of the myth!" Remus gave him a look.

"It's a Muggle thing," he said. "I think Seamus is only teasing. That or he is just as crazy and random as you are." Then he continued reading before Sirius could figure out that it was an insult.

**"Shut up Seamus. I'm trying to listen!"**

**Ron ignored them as he continued his story, "When she woke up she took a drink from the spring, before climbing from the chamber. As she looked around her she didn't see a barren desert devoid of life, she saw a beautiful paradise filled with green plants and playful animals. All it needed was to be nurtured.**

**"Some say she could sense the magic pulsing below the Earth's crust and use that to bring life to her new planet. She started with the plants (because nothing can survive without plants).**

**"Once her green paradise was complete she traveled around as she thought of what creatures she should grant life.**

**"As she traveled she encountered others just like her, all with the same goal.**

**"As one they agreed on the first creature that should walk on earth. They breathed life into the unicorns and set the the task of watching over the magic that remained untapped."**

**"Mum said that the Unicorn Maidens loved their Unicorns so much they took on that form and hid among them. She also said that they could control the very core of magic." Ginny added whistfuy.**

"She has to be a dreamer," Sirius said.

"Hey, weren't she mentioned at the beginning of this chapter?" James asked.

"Yeah," Sirius agreed. "Something about Harry/Ginny fics. Whatever that means."

**her brother snorted, "Yeah but there's no such thing as Unicorn Maidens. If there was, they'd be ruling the world already."**

"Yeah right," Lily said sarcastically.

**Harry thought back to the dosens of beautiful Maidens he'd met and couldn't quite picture anything so pure wanting to rule the world. That was a mortal wish, and Unicorn Maidens were anything but Mortal. Did that mean he wasn't mortal either? could he too control the very core of magic?**

"Ooooh," James and Sirius said in unison.

"Imagine all the pranks he could pull!" James said dreamily.

**Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Proffessor McGonagall approaching the table, "Mr. Creevy, would you please come with me, there is something we must discuss."**

**Harry watched the younger boy leave the table, then turned back to Hermione who was speaking now, "That's facinating. I've come across meantions of the Unicorn Maidens before, but there was never much said about them. You wouldn't mind if I helped you research, would you Harry?"**

**he wasn't about to turn down good help (especially if he didn't have to explain anything) so he shrugged.**

"Smart boy," James agreed.

**dmhpdmhpdmhpdm**

**Draco Mafoy had spent the remainder of his day in his room reading the books the professor had lended him. For the moment he was focusing his attention on his Monimos. Sadly, the books had very little to say on the matter.**

**So far he'd discovered that the Monimos would have to be as magically powerful as he himself was, if not more so. If he wasn't then Draco's magic would overwhelm them both, eaving them squibs at best, dead at worst.**

"That is some scary outcomes," Sirius commented.

**He had also been disturbed to discover most Seers and their Monimos' wound up Bound together -usually by a wedding bond.**

"So they _can_ get together," James sighed. "I had kinda hoped we could avoid that."

**After he thought about it, it made perfect sense. The two spent such a large amount of time together and the 'grounding' itself was very intimate. If they didn't fall in love, they would at least be closer than siblings.**

"Think about it, Potter," Lily said. "Harry needs someone like that. He is close to his friends, but we know that they aren't _that_ close." James looked like he was going to protest, but the look on Lily's face stopped him.

**Not much was said about the actual 'grounding', and Draco had a feeling it varied from couple to couple, just like the Dreams.**

**Draco was so caught up in his reading that he missed dinner entirely.**

"That's no good, young man," Sirius chastised.

**When he finally looked up he decided to set his research aside for the time being. He needed to eat, and he still needed to finish an assignment for the next morning.**

"Gah! Boring people!" Sirius exclaimed.

**After a quick stop in the kitchen**** Draco headed for the library. He arrived just in time to see Professor McGonagall lead a shrimp of a Gryffindor away.**

**When Draco entered he stopped dean in his tracks and stared. He couldn't help it; he was surprised no one else was staring as well.**

"What, what, what, what, what?!" Sirius asked while jumping up and down on the spot. He made a very good impression of a five-year-old.

**Sitting among a large pack of Gryffindors sat the Golden Boy Potter. That in and of itself wasn't all that odd. What was odd was that Potter...well, to put it simply: He looked different. Way different.**

**The first thing Draco noticed, was the horn sticking out of Potter's messy black locks. It wasn't a very big horn, he probably wouldn't have noticed it if not for the red lines running through the inky enamel. The point was it was a horn, and he was pretty sure Potter didn't have a horn yesterday.**

"Ouch," James said. "Malfoy can see it. Not good."

"Come on, Prongs," Sirius nagged. "He isn't that bad! Look past the family!" Lily stared wide-eyed at Sirius. "What?" he asked defensively.

"You sounded so mature for a moment there," Lily said. "One could almost believe you to be your sixteen years." Sirius stuck out his tongue at her.

**The next thing Draco noticed was Potters clothes. They would blend in with any pureblood society with no problem. Potter's glasses were missing, and Draco was able to see the clear emeralds that usually hid behind those scratched lenses. The tips of Potter's ears peaked from the nest of black curls, and they were not rounded like any normal person's. The last change Draco noted was Potter's skin. As odd as it might sound, he could swear it shimmered.**

"At least he sounds very exotic," Sirius said. "And Malfoys are known for wanting anything exotic and rare." James shuddered again.

**Draco blinked and it was all gone, which only made him stare more. Yet, even without the exotic features, he looked surprisingly good...for Potter.**

"He just had to add that, didn't he?" James groaned.

**Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts he decided a bit of entertainment was in order, "Well well, if it isn't a pride of lions lounging in the library. What? Your common room not large enough to fit all the Weasels?"**

"If it weren't for the fact that that was very rude, it would have been fun," Sirius said.

**Potter got to his feet defensively at the sound of his voice and faced him angrily, "Shove off, Malfoy. No one wants your nosy ferret face around here."**

**"Is that so?" Draco drawled, "Pity." He paused before smirking at the slightly smaller teen, "And what's this Potter? Finally decided to grow up?" As he said this, he raked his eyes over Potters (very fine) form.**

"Eww!" James said. "Stop eyeing my son, Malfoy!"

**Potter flushed deliciously and Draco's smirk widened, "You must excuse me, I have a report to finish." With a slightly mocking bow to the Gryffindors he swept passed them leaving one flustered boy-who-lived wondering what just happened.**

**hpdmhpdmhp**

**That night after most students were tucked safely in bed dreaming, one small boy sat curled up on the couch in the Gryffindor common room sobbing softly.**

"What, who's crying?!" Lily asked no one in particular. "It better not be my little baby!" She was in full Mother Hen Mode again.

**The quiet sounds were interrupted by a rapping on the window.**

**The boy looked up at the sound, whipping his eyes on the backs of his hands to see passed the tears.**

**There was an owl outside the window.**

**Hiccuping slightly, the boy stood up and opened the window. The owl swooped in and dropped a letter at the boy's feet before flying back out.**

**The boy numbly picked up the parchment and to unrolled it. He read the missive twice before falling to his knees, his eyes glistening with frightened tears.**

"What now? What's gong on? Why don't we get to know what's on the message? Whyyyy?!" Sirius was imitating a five-year-old again.

**What was he going to do? He couldn't just-he didn't-**

**The boy took a deep breath before closing his eyes and firming his expression.**

**"I'm sorry Harry." He whispered into the silence.**

"At least it wasn't Harry, but honestly, that didn't sound good for our son," James said. He looked a bit unnerved.

_**I got some interaction between the boy's in this chapter, aren't you so proud of me? (preens) anyway, I know it wasn't the longest chapter in the world, but it was important (everything I write is important)**_

"I totally like her," Sirius stated.

"The why don't the two of you run of and marry and have many small Siriuses?" James asked sarcastic. Sirius pretended to ponder it, while Remus hid a smile.

"Nah. I don't think I will, Prongs," he said.

_**Now, I' sorry if there were any mistakes, my computer crashed recently and I no longer have word processor and the spell check on the internet wasn't very good. (they should put a spell check on ffn)**_

_**Next chapter: um...plot thickens? I can't really give any hints without giving the whole next chapter away, sorry guys.**_

_**Review!**_

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Please review people! Please! I need the inspiration! _


End file.
